The Newbie
by CherryMountain
Summary: OC CJ Stahl stumbles through a portal and comes out in a world protected by the Justice League. Her first steps into the world, she is on fire. Why does she suddenly have the ability to control fire? With their help, she'll control her powers, and hopefully, they'll be able to send her back home. This is her story of how she becomes a member of the Justice League.
1. Girl on Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of he DC Comics or the Justice League. I write this story for nonprofitable reasons and only wish to provide entertainment. The Justice League and all its' member are owned by DC Comics. I only own the OC.**

**So all of you know beforehand, this story will never leave the OC's Point of View. This makes it so that you will only read how she views the world and the League. To start off, she sees them all as a bunch of weirdos in costumes, not heroes in disguise. At first...**

**Will also see Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, a few Teen Titans, Fire & Ice, Doctor Fate, and a few others that I'm not sure of yet.**

**This is my first Justice League FanFic, so give me reviews on how I did please. I'm also a Beta Reader, so feel free to contact me is you need any help.**

**_Also, for the moment, I am only posting the first chapter to see if anyone is interested in reading my story. If you are, I'll gladly add the rest_. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her name was Cynthia Jane Stahl, but she asked people to call her CJ. She was definitely not a Cynthia type of girl. Her hair was long, extremely curly, and dull red. Cute, but not tempting. Her eyes were a rare sight, though. They were piercing green; not grass green or apple green, but fire green. They were daring, energetic, awing, but if you touch them, they will burn.

She was an overall quiet person, not anti-social or shy. She kept to herself because humans were complicated. Their emotions were all over the place, and if she upset one person or got a talkative one talking, she wouldn't be able to stand it. Her emotions were enough to put up with; she didn't need to deal with everyone else's. She could deal with people somewhat similar with her or people who could bend to her (Showing less emotion, talking only when necessary).

Because she wanted the least amount of human confrontation as possible, she became a book editor. He job consisted of showing up to work, accepting a folder, then returning home, editing it all, then returning to work the next day and either going over it with someone or just getting more papers to correct. She rarely left the house other than that and going out for groceries.

But today was different. Her sister Caroline was getting engaged, and today she had asked CJ to lunch. CJ complied, though she truly didn't want to. It was her sister, though, and she liked her sister enough to hang out with her for an hour or so.

It was nearing spring, so a coat wasn't necessary, but she put on a long sleeve shirt. CJ found them to be the best kind of shirt. If she got cold, she could keep the sleeves down. If she was hot, she could just push the sleeves up. Best invention ever.

CJ stepped out of her apartment and paused after she closed the door behind her. The traffic was light, which was normal for her street, the birds were chirping, gliding from tree to tree lost in the games that they play. She looked up to see a clear blue sky. There were clouds, but not enough to block the warmth of the sun. Everything was normal.

So why did she suddenly get goosebumps on her arms and all her hairs standing on end? Something was wrong, and the feeling went all the way down to her bones.

She pushed the feeling away. She was going to be late meeting with her sister.

It was at the bottom of her steps when it happened. As her foot fell to the sidewalk, she seemed to walk through foggy air of some kind. It shimmered around her, and she would have sworn it was a trick of the light until everything around her drained of color until outlines were no longer distinct, making it seem as if a dull blur was surrounding her.

She thought maybe an eclipse was happening- which she thought was very improbable because they would know at least a year in advance if that were to happen. Before she could take any more guesses as to what was happening, she realized her foot should have landed on concrete, but it just kept going down, as if the ground beneath her was gone. As she fell into the darkness, she let out a shout.

* * *

She hit the ground with a very light thud. Confused as to what had just happened, she got to her feet and skipped away from her steps into the road, where she was sure there was no oncoming traffic. Had she just passed out? She'd only fainted a few times in her life, but the last time it happened was about ten years ago, when she was fifteen.

A loud horn erupted to her left, and instinctively she shot her hands out towards the car in a signal of stop. What came out of that small movement was something that should never have happened.

Intense heat flowed around her, and a bright flash of orange. Then, the car exploded, stopping in its tracks and lifting into the air due to the force.

CJ looked at the accident, astonished. She only saw it for a few seconds before something even more terrifying caught her attention. Her hands were on fire. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed, given that she was the source of the fire that had destroyed the car. The realization hit her hard.

She screamed, mostly because she was on fire, but also because she knew that she had killed whoever was in the car. She desperately swatted at her hands and waved them in the air to attempt to put the fire out, but if anything, more heat built up around her.

She suddenly froze. She felt no pain in her arms. The fire had grown and had burnt of her sleeves, but it did nothing to her skin or hair. She saw no burns of any king on herself.

She barely noticed the red blur swirl around the wreckage and put out the fire, or the sound of fabric flapping in the wind, the click of heels against pavement, the burst of green light, or the roaring approach of a jet and more footsteps until six figures were surrounding her.

Her first thought that came to her mind when she took in the people around her was, _Halloween isn't until October, so why are these people dressed up in funky costumes?_

* * *

**_If you didn't know: These six figures are the founders of the Justice League, minus Aquaman._**

**_Do I continue writing the story, or do I stop? Let me know!_**


	2. A Woman's Touch

**Though I haven't had many views, I'm still gonna put up this chapter. Hopefully the two will give you guys the general idea behind the story.**

**I'd like to thank aspiringTechGuy for reviewing. I love the picture, by the way. The Flash is definitely my favorite League Member.**

**Hopefully I get some more reviews, see if you like the story. Sorry about the CliffHanger.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The six Leaguers, as she would soon come to call them, stared at CJ, prepared for combat. CJ almost forgot that she was on fire as she stared at them.

The first one she saw was the female. She wore some kind of red shiny shirt with gold designs along the top, strapless. She had a gold belt, silver bracers, a gold tiara cradling her long raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, and blue,-CJ would say- underwear with white stars, leaving her long, elegant legs bare, and red high heels, and had a thin gold rope attached to her hip. She was probably the most beautiful woman CJ had ever seen.

Next she saw the glowing green man. His suit was all green, with some black, and white gloves. He had a green mask over his eyes, and had wavy brown hair. The symbol on his chest was some kind of circular…. lantern?

To his right stood a man in red, with thin lightning bolts around his waist and wrists, a lightning bolt on his chest, and yellow flaps where his ears were on his cowl.

To his left was a man in all black. His body was covered by his long black cape, and his cowl covered most of his face and had pointy black ears. He struck her as just creepy.

To his right, the man was in all blue, with a long red cape, red boots, and a giant red S on his chest contained to an odd triangle. He had slicked back clack hair with one loose curl resting on his forehead. His chest was big, giving him the look of power and strength, but his eyes were kind.

The last one was the strangest of all. Where all the others were Caucasian, this man was green skinned. His eyes were orange-with no pupils- and he was bald with a slightly pointed head. He had a long blue cape, a black shirt with a red X across his chest, and blue boots.

She took in all their appearances within a few seconds, then took a step away from them. "Stay back," she warned, putting her hands up, palms out, as if to push them. The movement was probably a bad idea, because fire curled outward with the shove, but it disintegrated before it could reach any of them. She noticed the green man take a step back when she did this. Was that fear on his face?

She didn't want to hurt them, but from the way they stood- confident, intimidating, powerful, fearless- it looked as if _they_ were going to hurt _her_.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, looking nervously from one to the other. Then she looked back down to her hands. Could this all be a dream? People in costumes, black jets, creating fire from her hands; they were all signs that it was possible. Just thinking about the destroyed car, it definitely didn't _feel_ real. _How was this possible?_

She didn't have to think about it much longer. Either from all the excitement or from some kind of exhaustion, she began to feel very woozy. The building seemed to sway around her, and she dropped her hands. She didn't seem to care if the fire was hurting her, or notice that the fire wasn't even there anymore. She could barely acknowledge the fact that _this_ is what it felt like to pass out, before her view turned sideways as she fell towards the asphalt. She barely caught herself, then fell completely under her own weight. The last thing she saw was a red blur, and then the blackness closed in on her.

* * *

CJ woke up in a pale gray room. She immediately sat up and took in her surroundings. The walls were made of metal, and the room was small enough for a cot and maybe four people to stand in comfortably. There were two monitors attached to her by cords. One was stuck to her chest, which monitored her heart, while the other was unfamiliar to her. The screen showed a constant number of 98.9.

One of the walls, the one directly across from her, was made of glass, and a room similar in size on the other side of it. That room had a table, a few chairs, and there were devices and panels on the walls. In the room, in a chair facing her direction, was the beautiful woman, the one in red and gold.

As if she had been waiting for CJ, the woman stood and approached the glass. Off to the side of the glass, she pushed one of many buttons on a panel, then rested both her arms at her side. "I am Diana, Princess and Champion of Themyscira, but outside of my home I am Wonder Woman," she said, and the glass didn't prevent her voice from reaching CJ. "You may call me Diana or Wonder Woman."

CJ was speechless. She had never heard of Themyscira, and didn't feel the need to bow or address her as Her Highness, because she didn't seem like other royalty. CJ also didn't see why anyone would want to be called Wonder Woman, but the name just _fit_ this woman somehow.

Wonder Woman had been waiting patiently for a response, but when she didn't get one, she started, "May I ask what your name is?"

CJ sat straighter, forgetting completely about where she was and why she was there. Actually, she hadn't even asked why or how yet. It was only polite to exchange names, and it seemed like this Wonder Woman wanted to ask her some questions, but was the type of woman that wanted to be comfortable with one another before the questions. Then again, that could only be true about the situation that they were in. CJ looked to be locked in a room and the woman wanted her to stay calm and comfortable. "CJ Stahl. Well, my name is actually Cynthia Jane Stahl, but I like to be called CJ."

Wonder Woman smiled warmly. "You have a beautiful name."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, stunned that she thought so. Not knowing what else to say, she gave her a similar compliment, although she didn't know if it sounded sincere or not. "Diana is pretty, too."

Wonder Woman bowed her head slightly in thanks.

They looked at each other for a moment longer before CJ asked the question they were both waiting for. "Where am I?"

Wonder Woman's smile was gone, but the kindness was still present in her eyes. "You are in the-"she paused and searched the floor, as if the answer was written there somewhere. With a sigh, she looked back up to CJ. "No matter how I say it, in your situation, the term cannot be taken calmly." There was a slight pause to prepare CJ for the news. "You are in quarantine on our space station."

Wonder Woman was right. There was no calm way for her to take it. There were a few other words someone could have used to describe space station, but they all could be seen negatively- a facility sounded like a place someone would get experimented on, an institute either sounded like a place to keep mentally disturbed people or a very strict boot camp-type of school, a compound could be considered a place on lock-down with no escape, and headquarters made it sound like there would be a lot of plotting and harm involved. So she had told CJ what it truly was. She guessed it saved her from panicing. But then she remembered that she had never been to space before.

The idea of being in outer space somewhat filled her with joy. Not many people got to say that they had. But under the circumstances that she was in, she also couldn't leave as easily as she would have liked. She _felt _like she was on Earth, like she did all the time.

Seeing that CJ was not attempting to reply, Wonder Woman pointed to her and the machines around her. "It would be very helpful if you kept those wires attached to you."

CJ looked down at herself again. "Why?" She asked. After glancing down again she saw that someone had removed her burnt top and replaced it with a plain white shirt.

"One is recording your heart rate, while the other is recording your body temperature," Wonder Woman explained.

Somehow, CJ knew that the body temperature one was needed because of her sudden ability to manifest fire. At the moment, she was back to normal. "Do you know what happened to me?" She asked, assuming that they would know. They had a space station, so why couldn't they have a type of lab?

Wonder Woman nodded. "You came through a portal connecting your world to ours. A parallel universe."

CJ stared blankly. Parallel universes weren't real. Then again, neither was the ability to magically create fire. But she hadn't answered the question she was looking for. She wanted to know about the fire, and hadn't even thought of what she was saying. "A portal."

She nodded, but didn't elaborate on the whole portal thing. She seemed more driven to tell her about the parallel universe. "Our world is different than yours. Here, we have aliens, immortals, gods and goddesses, and superhuman abilities. The way my colleague described it, when you stepped through that portal, your DNA changed to adapt to our universe. If you had been from our universe, you would have been born with your ability."

CJ blinked, but tried to explain it in her own words. "I'm not from here, so when I came here, I changed into the here me as if I _was_ from here, to adapt to the world that would have been mine."

Her words seemed to confuse both of them even further, but they got the idea. "Yes, I believe so."

She didn't believe it. "So now I have these powers. I can create fire?"

"Until we do a few more experiments, we can't be sure." Wonder Woman nodded. "But to some extent, yes, you may have the ability to create fire, and from what I saw, manipulate it."

CJ looked down at her hands. Why wasn't she on fire now? If she had powers on this world, shouldn't she be on fire as long as she didn't leave? CJ forced the thoughts down. She didn't think she'd ever know. She blinked, suddenly remembering one of the first things Wonder Woman had told her. Without even really considering it, she had just accepted that she was in a cell. And she was in no rush to leave, seeing that they weren't going to send her back to her world, probably because they didn't know how the portal had opened. Plus, it seemed like they were trying to help her, and she was going to accept the help, given she had no idea how to control powers. "I'm in quarantine?" It was the term Wonder Woman had used, and CJ had a feeling this was going to be her room for a while.

The woman on the other side of the glass nodded. "It is only a precaution. If you combust unexpectedly, everyone out here will be safe from harm."

Harm. The word brought up the memory of the car she had destroyed. "The car…." Was all she could make out until she had to cover her mouth. She didn't want to know what had happened, but deep down she _knew_.

Wonder Woman frowned. "We understand that that was an accident. You were scared, and your powers were out of control. It was not your fault."

CJ looked down sadly. She knew it was an accident, but she still felt horrible. She decided to turn her attention from it. "Do you have powers?" It only seemed reasonable. Did everyone on this planet have some kind of ability?

She nodded. "Some might say that I have many. I am very strong and fast. I can fly, and speak to animals where others cannot."

CJs eyes widened. "You can talk to animals?"

Wonder Woman opened her mouth to reply, but CJ didn't wait for her to. "What about the others? Can they fly too?"

She laughed at CJs sudden excitement. "I'll leave it to them to tell you."

As if on cue, a red blur was seen from the doorway, and suddenly, a man stood on the other side of the glass next to her. He wasn't as tall as Diana, and it didn't help that she wore heels, but he was a few inches taller than average. He was the man in the red suit with the yellow lightning bolts. He waved to CJ through the glass. "Hey. I'm the Flash. I'm the fastest man alive."

To prove his point, he disappeared in a blur, and a second later he reappeared, positioning himself next to the princess again. He was now holding a banana. In a second, he peeled back the outer shell, and ate the yellow food, then held up an empty peel with a cocky grin sprawled across his face. All of this happened in ten seconds time. CJ found herself grinning at him as she saw his incredible speed. She could definitely say that he was the fastest man she had ever seen.

Instead of fear, she was calm. She wondered why she wasn't on fire. Had it been a one time thing? Was the quarantine necessary? If what Diana had said was true, was she ever going to go back home? Was there even a home to go back to? She really hoped that this was all some kind of dream. She had just gotten use to her solitude. Now she was on a freaking space station.

* * *

_If you didn't know: This Flash is going to Barry, and GL will be Hal. Just a heads up, so you don't get confused in the future._

Hope you all liked it!


	3. The Bat-Glare

**Chapter 3**

Seeing Flash with that banana suddenly triggered something inside of CJ. Her stomach growled loudly, demanding attention. She looked down at herself. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and she didn't even know if it was still the same day or not. She looked back up at Wonder Woman.

Through the glass, she had seen and heard CJ. "You must be hungry," she said before CJ could ask for food. She turned to Flash, who perked up. "Be right back," he said, and disappeared from the room.

CJ smiled again. At least she wasn't the only one in this world out of the ordinary. There were people who could fly and run faster than humanly possible. Was everyone in this world like this?

Flash returned a few seconds after his departure with a handful of items, which he clumsily piled onto the table that was on their side of the glass. CJ stood from the cot, experimentally tugged on the wires that she was asked not to remove, and discovered that they were very long. Cautiously, she walked towards the glass, and found that they did reach. She could move freely around the room and not have to worry about the machines. Her jeans were burnt in some places, but her shoes and socks were nowhere to be found.

Closer, she could see a variety of food. She saw bread, and immediately asked, "Do you have peanut butter and jelly?"

Flash grinned, and left again, returning with the jars that she had asked for, and a plate and a knife.

CJ looked around the glass for any sign of a door, but saw none. She correctly assumed that they would prepare it for her. While Flash made her sandwich at normal speed, she pointed to a gold shiny bag and said, "And some of those chips, please."

Within a minute, Wonder Woman had hit a button on the panel and the glass seemed to slide away, handed CJ her food and a glass of water, then closed the door again, and CJ had returned to her bed to enjoy her meal. The food was so good, and it pleased her stomach so much, that she "mmmmmm"ed loudly, enjoying it. The water, which she didn't love but knew that it was nutritional, was clean and cool. Surprisingly, she enjoyed it, more than she ever thought she would.

Unexpectedly, as the cool water touched her tongue, she felt a little disturbed. A fluttering in her stomach occured, but it wasn't from nervousness or discomfort. Why did she suddenly feel scared. It raked at her, and her mind told her it was from the water, but she needed it. It tasted really good, along with the sandwhich.

When she finished, she stood to return the plate to them but Wonder Woman and Flash were no longer in the room, and the door was sealed shut. So she placed her plate of the floor by the glass where she guessed the door was, and that was when she found the bathroom.

She randomly decided to go up next to the wall as she stepped back towards the cot, maybe exploring the small room. Halfway there a small _hissing_ sound came from the wall on her right, making her jump, startled. The wall had slid away to reveal another, smaller room. This room had white walls, and when she went to step in, she felt the tug of the wires.

She only hesitated a second before she pulled them off of her. She was sure they wouldn't need to record her while she used the restroom. When she stepped in the room completely, the door slid shut behind her. It had to be motion censored, but how was it supposed know if she was decent or not, if she were to take a shower? Then she remembered that she didn't share the room with anyone, so who could even see her if the door were to open?

On the right was a large tub and a shower curtain, all white, to the left in the corner was the toilet, and under the sinks counter on the left were all the necessities: towels, toilet paper, shampoo, soap, etc. Above the sink was a very large mirror, and CJ couldn't take her eyes off the woman she was seeing.

It was her, it had to be, unless the mirror could play tricks on her, but she was different. It must have been the portal she went through, or someone dyed her hair while she was unconscious. Her hair was naturally red, but this morning it had been the dull, snarly, almost orange color. Now, it was glowing. It was a deep rich red, with perfect, soft curls, and beautiful, even flattened from sleep. She tried to tell herself that she may be just as beautiful as Diana, but laughed at herself. There was no way she could become _that_ beautiful.

This new world had to have done it. It would be the reason for all the new things that might happen to her.

Once CJ was done in the bathroom, after admiring her hair for far too long, she took a step towards the door, and it slid opened. After a small experiment, she found that it only opened when she was within a few steps next to it, probably to make sure she was actually leaving before it revealed what was inside.

Once she hooked herself back up to the wires, the monitors coming alive with _beeps_, she got back into her bed. She didn't even realize that she was sleepy until her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

When CJ woke up again, in the same room on the space station, she let out a small squeak. There was smoke all around her, on her pillow, her sheets, her clothing. She inhaled it, but she was unaffected, where normal people would have begun to cough. But again her skin and hair were undamaged.

She covered herself, as there were little tiny holes all across anything flammable, when the door to the room through the glass opened.

Wonder Woman appeared, a sympathetic smile upon her face. She was carrying a bundle of white and black.

CJ smiled back, embarrassed. They must have read her body temperature thing. To confirm it, she looked at the monitor on her right to see that it read 423.6. Knowing that she was hot and seeing the numbers on the screen were two completely different things. "How am I still alive?"

Diana approached the glass, but instead of waiting for CJ to stand on the other end, she came right through. Once CJ had cooled down to a withstandable temperature, after a lot of deep breathing, Diana came forward. Together, they replaced the sheets, blankets and pillows with similar white ones, then she showed CJ the black clothes that she had brought.

"These are fireproof," she explained, holding up the pants. They looked somewhat leathery but then again they looked soft and comfortable. "It should be impenetrable at all temperatures."

"It _should_ be?" CJ asked, taking the offered material. As she ran her hands over it, she couldn't place what it was made of. The other piece of clothing was smaller. CJ lifted it up between them. "This is a bra," she simply stated.

She would have sworn there was amusement in Diana's eyes. "Who made these?" CJ asked through a laugh. It was either a not-so-self-conscious woman or a somewhat creepy man. If she ever combusted in public, most of her upper body would be bare. It would be innapropriate. And her only tattoo would be visible. Not that her tattoo was revealing or inappropriate; they were a group of birds flying together. She didn't show it to much people.

Wonder Woman stepped away, "I'll let you get dressed."

Along with the bra, there was a thin pare of panties that were made of the same black material, but there was also a dark gray t-shirt, but Diana didn't explain if this was fireproof as well. She went to the restroom and put on all the clothes anyways. The pants were snug to her body, as if they were part of her legs, giving her free movement. The shirt was looser than the black, but she felt better than wearing just the bra.

With one last look at the mirror, not just to look at her outfit but to stare at her hair again, she walked back into the main room.

And let out another squeal. Wonder Woman was nowhere in sight. The man in all black was standing by her bed, facing her and the bathroom, holding the two wires in his hands. He was as creepy as ever.

After she composed herself, which took only a second, he held out the wires. "Put these back on. Now."

She slowly took them from his grip. Why was he glaring at her? And why did he sound angry? She hadn't done anything to him. Did he think that he was intimidating her? If anything, she was creeped out even more. As she was placing the wires back on her skin, he continued to glare at her. She restrained herself from squirming under it.

Once the wires were in place, he moved to the end of her bed, then sat on the floor, cross legged. She watched him do this. "What are you doing?"

He glared up at her again. "If you want to learn to control your powers, you'll sit down."

She looked away from his face and did as he said. "My powers are fine," she said quietly. He just kept on glaring, giving no verbal response. The expression of anger or dissappointment or whatever it was must be on his face 24/7. "When your heart rate increases, you grow hotter. I'd assume it is caused by your emotions. Whatever you were dreaming about this morning caused your heart rate to increase, and therefore your body temperature to increase."

CJ furrowed her brows in concentration. She didn't remember what her dreams were about, but she found it odd that he knew that. Had Wonder Woman told him, or was he watching her? The thought of that creeped her out even more. This man was definitely creepy in all ways possible.

Now that he was sitting, she could see that he wasn't in all black. His cape and mask were black as night, along with a black bat shape on his chest, and his boots. But his uniform was dark gray. The only light colored things on him were his yellow belt with many pouch things, and his jaw.

With a quick motion, his hand went to his belt and back out in her direction. She felt a sharp pain at her arm and her hand flew to it. "Ow!" At the same moment she felt the pain, a beep sounded from the monitor by her bed. "What was that for?" she asked, not sure what had happened.

He turned to sneak a glance at the monitor. When he turned back to her, he threw something at her again. "_Ow_!" The machine beeped again. "Would you _stop_?" she growled at him. What was he _doing_? He didn't even know her, so why was he being rude and disrespectful?

"Don't let your anger take over," he said, watching her reaction. The glare was now gone. His face was neutral, or at least what face was showing looked neutral. "If it takes over, you lose control of your powers."

She shook her head. She understood that her emotions could take over, all humans did, which is why she couldn't stand them, even herself. But what she felt when she walked through the portal was panic, not anger. She was not panicing now, and so she couldn't possibly lose control. She looked to the beeping machine. It showed 101.2. Once she saw the numbers, she felt the heat. She shook her head again, determined not to let herself warm up.

"Remember how you felt when that car was destroyed. When you killed those people."

CJ shut her eyes, feeling the heat rise within her, remembering what she had done to them. She heard the beeping by the bed. It didn't help her calm down. She wanted him to shut up. Making her catch fire wasn't going to help her control her powers. Shouldn't they be meditating or something?

"Don't let your emotions take over," he reminded her again. "If your anger takes over, you will hurt others. You must remember who you are inside. You are not a killer."

She clenched her hands into fists, and took in a deep breath. She blocked out what he said next. The man was cruel, bringing up the memory. But she knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to prove to her that the anger could take over. Was he trying to get himself killed?

She didn't know how she calmed down, but when all she could hear was her own steady breathing, she opened her eyes. The man in black was no longer sitting across from her. After she saw that he was gone, she couldn't see why he had wanted them to sit down. And why was he still wearing that silly mask?

She stood up and turned to take in the whole room. The air around her was still warm, but it wasn't burning. She checked the monitor to see that it was around 120. It was better than 423, at least.

The man in black was now on the other side of the glass. When she turned to look at him, all signs of anger were gone. "You're strong," he said, giving her a slight nod. Was it…. approval? He looked down at her body. "The clothing seem to work."

She followed his gaze down. Her shirt was still on her, but it couldn't really be called a shirt anymore. More like a rag. There were thin strips hanging off of her, and one was clearly able to see the bra underneath. She blushed, but when she looked back up, he was gone. Definitely a creepy dude.

* * *

_If you didn't know: That was obviously Batman. Both he and Flash will be in future chapters!_

_If anyone has any ideas as to what I can add in my story, feel free to tell me. I'm not sure who my villain should be, or what the end of the story will be, but I have a general idea._

_Hope you like my story so far!_


	4. Big Blue Marble

**I'm guessing a lot of people like my story, because I got at least thirty views within twenty minutes yesterday.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She ripped off what was left of her burnt shirt, which looked like a rag that had gotten mauled by a dog. She made sure it wasn't smoking before she let it drop to the bed.

She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it all to the back of her head and letting it rest on her back. She decided to take a shower in hope that it would relax her. She plucked the wires from her, set them on the bed, then stepped into the bathroom. She removed her clothing, turned the water on, then stepped in without testing the temperature.

She immediately jumped out when she felt the cold water spray onto her. Normally, she would have been fine with cold, but just then, she felt a surge of fear briefly pump through her. The cold was probably a side effect of her powers. Fire didn't like the cold, so therefore she didn't like the cold. The realization came to her immediately, without any questioning, and it made her feel a little bit better about the knowledge of her powers. She didn't like the cold. She turned the heat up, as far as it would go, and she felt completely relaxed.

Once she was clean, she stepped out of the tub and dried off with a towel. She managed to mostly dry her hair, find a brush, and smooth out the snarls. She slipped the fire proof clothing back on and went back out into the main room.

She approached the wires again, but didn't replace them on her body. Instead, she held the body temperature on in her hand. She thought that maybe she could do it on her own, create fire, without having the emotions surging through her. She wanted it to work as she was relaxed, too, not just scared or angry.

She didn't know how else to bring the fire without the words of the man in black. She didn't want to think about that. So instead, she thought about fire, hoping that would trigger something. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and concentrated on fire. The sound it made as it crackled at a campfire, the red lines that appeared in a toaster, the beautiful waves of lava falling down a slope, leaving only ash behind, and the heat of the sun.

She thought she heard a beep from the monitor, but when she looked to it, it only read 99.3. She dropped the wire with a sigh, and the monitor dropped to room temperature, which was currently at 72.2.

She walked over to the glass and pressed her hand to the glass. "Could someone tell me what day it is?" she asked, hoping that someone was listening. She waited a minute, but the door didn't open.

CJ sighed again. She didn't know what day it was, because after she passed out, she hadn't seen a clock to keep track of the days. With passing out and sleeping on her own, a day could have passed, maybe even two. But she wouldn't know without confirmation.

She found herself worrying about her sister, Caroline. Did she show up to their lunch? Did she worry about CJ, or did Caroline think she skipped out on her again. CJ _did _have a record of getting really freaked out in crowded places like restaurants. Did Caroline try to call her, ask if she was okay?

Thinking about her sister, and that she could have called, she suddenly ran to the bathroom. There, a pair of discarded, holy jeans lay on the floor. She fell to her knees beside it, and frantically searched the pockets. When she found the heavy cell phone, she desperately hit buttons on it. With the screen still black, she hit it a few times. It came to life, but the screen was cracked and frozen, half the screen as if it had been cut and then shifted to the right an inch. It was definitely broken.

She set it on the counter with a sigh. She couldn't call her sister, even if she was on this Earth too. She went out into the room and was about to go sit back on the bed when the door on the other side of the glass slid open, and she turned to face whoever had joined her.

A woman walked in, and the first thing CJ saw about her was that she had determination. She wore a strapless black leather one piece that was sleeveless and pantless. She wore a black jacket, opened, to cover her arms, and had black leather gloves around her hands. Her legs were covered in fishnet leggings, and she wore black boots. Her hair was long and white blonde, and her eyes were blue.

_Finally, someone dressed somewhat normally_, CJ thought.

The woman, too, was studying CJ. Once they took in everything, they looked into each others eyes. CJ saw compassion in hers, but also with a sting of menace, as if she was ready to damage someone if she needed to. She was attractive, but the kind that could sting if betrayed.

"I'm told that your name is CJ." It wasn't a question.

CJ nodded. It was the only response she was going to give. Someone had obviously told her about CJ. The only people she's met were Wonder Woman, Flash, and that guy in black. The last one definitely hadn't told her. Could it have been Wonder Woman?

"I am Black Canary," she told her, placing her left hand on her hip. CJ found it odd that she would want to be named after a bird. Was it a code name, like Wonder Woman could be? In one swift motion the other woman swung her right arm up at a panel near the wall, and the glass opened between them.

CJ blinked at her, frozen. "Wh-what about my powers?" She didn't even look like she had thought about it at all.

Black Canary rose an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to hurt me?"

CJ shook her head vigorously. "Of course not."

She smirked. "Then I will do what I must to protect myself." She held her arm up, gesturing for her to come through the glass. CJ doubted that she could. She could make _fire_. How did she think she could stop CJ?

CJ stepped through the glass slowly, not sure if it was a good idea. She could control herself, couldn't she? To keep others out of harm. As she stood next to Black Canary, she noticed that they were the same height of 5ft 4in.

Black Canary lead her out into the hall, but then stopped and turned back to her in an afterthought. She looked down at CJs torso for a brief moment. "Some men here will find your outfit... distracting."

She had forgotten she was only wearing the bra. CJ was about to object, but the expression she got told her there would be no arguments. _I could say the same to you_, she could have said, but definitely didn't want to get on this woman's bad side. If they properly knew each other the remark would have definitely slipped out.

It was true. Black Canary was somewhat revealing, and any one could easily find her attractive. Why wasn't _she _covering up? Yeah, she wore a jacket and some leggings, but she could easily be stared at.

As she was lead down the halls, they only ran into one other person, but said person quickly turned out of sight just as the two women were turning to corner. After a few more turns, the two were in a large walk in closet. It had many outfits to pick from, but Black Canary went straight towards the back. Before CJ could admire much of the clothing, Canary returned with a jacket and boots similar to her own . "Fireproof," she stated, holding the jacket up so that they could both look at it.

CJ smiled. "It looks great," she said, to which Black Canary grinned. "I know."

CJ took it and slipped on the boots, then the jacket. She didn't button it, but she pulled it close around her body. Now appropriately dressed, the two women walked back out into the hallway. CJ followed her aimlessly, not bothering to ask where they were going. They weren't going back to quarantine, that was for sure.

"So, what day is it?" CJ asked, studying anything that they passed.

"You came through the portal on Tuesday. Today is Thursday. It's about 4:30 pm."

CJ almost stopped, but managed to keep her footing. _Two days is alright_, she told herself, though she could go for another meal. Was Caroline worried about her still? It had been two days.

As they walked down the halls to an unknown destination, Black Canary began to speak. "Our world is filled with people with powers. This space station is where we gather. Not all of us have powers, though."

"Every single person with powers comes here?" She asked, shocked.

Black Canary shook her head. "Well, not exactly. There are some people out there that hurt others, and it's our job to help those people; the people that _do_ come here." She paused. "Honestly, they call us super heroes."

"They?"

"The civilians." Black Canary stopped, finally, and lead her into a very large room. The walls were dark, and there were columns to hold up the high ceiling. There were a few picnic-table-like tables spread around, but what caught CJs attention was the wall opposite the one they just walked through.

She walked towards it, then gasped at what she saw. It was made of glass, and the view was of Earth. It was amazing. The large blue planet had white swirls, clouds, covering it, but through gaps in the clouds the green continents could be seen. Below was the Atlantic Ocean, and she could barely see the edge of Africa, Europe, and to the far left, the Americas. It was definitely a highlight of her day.

"So why am I here?" CJ asked quietly. Wonder Woman had told her it was to protect others, but did she have to be on a _space station_?

Black Canary placed a hand on her shoulder and told her softly, "Because you're new to my world. Although you have powers, you haven't learned to control them yet. We're protecting them," she gestured to the planet, "by keeping you here, but we're also protecting you from yourself. Until we can trust that you won't accidently harm anyone else, you'll be safe here."

"And what about going back to my world?"

"Until we can figure out how you got here, we can't know how to send you back."

She'd said it again."We?" CJ asked her who she meant by that.

Black Canary lifted her hand off of her. "We're called the Justice League. This is the headquarters for all the members. You are our guest."

CJ rose her eyebrows slightly. "You're part of the Justice League?" The term sounded funny to her, and she could see that the woman beside her thought it was funny too, by the amusement glistening in her eyes. "Is Wonder Woman part of the Justice League?"

Black Canary nodded. "Yes. And you've met Batman. He is, too."

CJ frowned. "_Bat_man? The guy in all black with the pointy ears?"

She smiled at CJ's reaction, but quickly removed it. "Yes."

"What are his powers?"

She shook her head. "Batman doesn't have any powers, but he is skilled in many forms of martial arts and had many gadgets."

CJ frowned again. "How is he a member of the Justice League is he doesn't have powers? I mean, aren't you trying to protect people like him?"

"Batman is a hero, and he doesn't need powers to protect civilians."

CJ looked up at her. "Do _you_ have powers?"

She nodded. "I have one. I can shout and project an ultrasonic sound that can damage some people. I am also skilled in martial arts, but not as much as Batman." Black Canary didn't wait for any more questions. She turned and headed to the exit. CJ followed without being asked to.

"Are you hungry?"

CJ responded immediately. "Yes."

Black Canary chuckled. "Alright. You are not a member of the League, so I advise against joining them in the mess hall, but I will gladly bring you some dinner. Of course, it would also be unwise to leave you by yourself out here." She glanced down at CJ. "Not that you aren't capable of taking care of yourself, but your powers could manifest, and if you grew too hot, you could damage the station. Your room, however, is built to contain fire, among other things."

CJ nodded. "I understand. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to meet a whole bunch of people just yet, especially ones with powers."

They were back at CJs room quickly, and as the Canary closed the glass behind her, she asked her what she would like to eat. She asked if she could get chicken and potatoes and a soda, not sure if it was possible, but she guessed it was because Black Canary told her she would be right back before she disappeared.

As she waited for Black Canary to return, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that maybe she looked a bit like Black Canary, but only thought that because they both wore black and had similar jackets and boots. She did look a little dark, wearing the black. She would ask if they could change the colors when she came back.

She heard the door slide open outside and went out to meet Black Canary at the glass. She passed CJ a plate with the requested food and drink, and CJ asked her about changing the colors.

Black Canary grinned. "I'll come back when you're finished and we can do it then."

CJ grinned back at her. It was nice to hang out with Black Canary. She only spoke when necessary, like CJ enjoyed. She was excited about the makeover, even if they were only changing her clothes.

No one else visited her that day, and so CJ ended up placing her tray on the floor once again. She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up the next morning.


	5. One of a Kind

**Thanks again aspiringTechGuy. I wasn't sure if I did a good job describing the characters completely. And I'm pretty much putting everything together: the comics, movies, TV shows; everything. I honestly wanted to make the Watch Tower feel like the Watch Tower. When I watched Justice League, I could see anyone, really, in the background, and that's what I like to think I'm doing here. I don't want one hero to be featured more than another, but some CJ will only see for a few seconds. You'll see what I mean in future chapters. We get a two second conversation with Doctor Fate, heehee. And to Gatedmind09: I'm not sure if there is going to be romance. I mean, I'm definitely a BMWW fan, but I'm not going to put that in here. You'll see Canary and Arrow, but they're not together. But if CJ will get anyone, it will be another OC. I personally don't like putting OCs with true characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Black Canary got held up, but like she promised, CJs outfit was altered a little the next morning. She kept the black jacket, boots and pants. They changed the color of her top to a red similar to that of CJs hair, and a belt with the same color, but the belt was just decoration. Though they were small changes, they changed her look significantly. She looked like she was in a costume, too, but not as outrageous as Flash or Batman.

She had thanked Black Canary, and then sat in her room alone. It only took her a very long moment before she wanted to test out her clothing. Not only her clothing, but her emotions as well. She desperately wanted to be able to control her powers, make the fire come when _she_ wanted it to.

She stood off to the side of the room, away from the bed. If she did make fire, she didn't want to destroy the place she slept. The thought arose one question in her. If the room was fireproof, why weren't the sheets or the bed?

Thinking about the fire had made the monitor beep a little last time, so she decided she would start there again. She picked up the body temperature cord, and the monitor beeped to a 98.9. Seeing this, she came to realize that her natural body warmth was higher than others'.She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she did it again, and again, until she got the nerves to begin her little experiment.

She thought of fire again, and imagined herself on fire. The monitor only beeped once, and the temperature had actually went _down _.01. She mentally kicked herself for that. She didn't have enough concentration. She shook herself, then began again. Instead, she closed herself and drowned out her surroundings. The idea of her on a space station went away. She was no longer in quarantine. She was just CJ Stahl, a normal girl from earth, _her_ earth, who had a fire inside her.

She imagined that there was a fire deep inside her, and that her body ran off its energy. She focused on that thought, and the fire spread. It stretched to fill her whole body, then seep out to the skin, and hit the air. She was surprised when, instead of only imagining it, she actually _knew _that there was truly fire at her core. She gripped it, joining it, and took hold of the metaphorical steering wheel. CJ pushed the fire, and it rose all along her skin and into the air. She heard the beeping of the monitor, but tried not to think of it; if she did, it might break her thought. CJ felt the heat rise, and knew it was working, so she pushed even further, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white.

She opened her eyes and saw the heat waves ripple in the air, but that wasn't enough. She wanted flames. Determined to get them, she pushed with all her might for them to come. She opened her free hand in a quick moment, as if to spread something out in her hand, and that was when the first flame came. It burst from her hand, and she smiled at the sight. She had done it. She had brought out the fire.

As the heat rose, the fire grew in her hand, then slowly began to light on her arms. The fire didn't burn through her jacket, but came out through it, as if it wasn't there. Satisfied that she had it, she opened her other hand, dropping the cord, and fire appeared in that one, too.

CJ was grinning in happiness. Her clothing worked, and for the moment, she was controlling the fire. Now that she knew that she could do it, she let go of it, cutting all ties with the fire, and it died away as she lost interest in it.

But just because she could control then didn't mean that the Justice League was going to let her roam around the space station freely. If she had the fire, and her emotions took over, she could lose control, and the fire could hurt others. She definitely didn't want to hurt anyone else.

She needed to be able to control the fire under stress. She only knew one person who seemed like they knew how to control themselves under anger, but that man was odd. And how could he possibly know what she was going through? He didn't even have powers. All he had was his fighting skills and his creepy costume.

CJ didn't want to admit it, but he at least knew what he was talking about, and no one else had shown her that they could help her.

* * *

After she spoke to no one about wanting to see him, she came to the conclusion that they were watching her, or at least listening to her. Within minutes, someone else appeared, but it wasn't who she was waiting for.

The man in green stepped into the room on the other side of the glass with a small smirk on his face. "Sorry, sweetheart, but Bat's busy. But it's you're lucky day. You get to talk to the Green Lantern."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. This time, she actually spoke her comment aloud. "Who would want to be called Green Lantern?"

His eyes widened in shock. "My ring is charged by my green lantern. And I'm a member of the Green Lantern Corps; we're all called Green lanterns. Besides, I can't go around saving the day with people knowing who I really am." He said all of this as if it would answer her question.

It didn't. He had said Green Lantern four times already, and she had said it once. Already she had a headache, and she knew that this guy was going to get on her nerves. And what was a Green Lantern Corps? "Wait, you're not a member of the Justice League?"

He shook his head. "No, I am."

She blinked many times, trying to wrap her head around what he was saying. He squinted his eyes at her. "Wow, you really do come from a universe far, far away."

She decided to ignore that they had exchanged those sentences with each other. "So, why can't I see Batman?"

"He's patrolling Gotham right about now," Green Lantern said, taking a seat at one of the chairs at the table he had over there.

"What's a Gotham?" CJ asked. At first it had sounded like he spoke another language.

"Gotham City." When she still didn't understand, he got that same shocked look as before. "You don't have Gotham where you come from?" When she shook her head, he asked, "What about Central City? Metropolis? Keystone City?" After she shook her head to all of those, he stopped naming off cities, and answered her question. "Batman is a vigilante in Gotham. Gotham is _his_ city, and he protects it from crime. He does this every night, unless of course the world is under attack by some aliens, then he leaves his city. But that rarely happens, so don't worry."

She shifted all her weight to one leg, slightly angry that she had to talk to this guy. "So when can I see him?"

He shrugged. "Tomorrow."

Internally, she sighed, depressed. She really wanted to explore her powers. She kept those emotions off her face, though. She was somewhat good at it. She didn't need this guy reading her. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down. "And all of you 'save the world' in those costumes?" She had raised her hands and made air quotations marks, exaggerating on the _save the world_.

He put his hands on his hip. "Well, if we did it in civilian clothing, no one would know that it was us." His voice grew serious. "The world needs something to believe in, to help them when they can't help themselves. The world needs the Justice League."

As he said it, she knew what he meant. If aliens invaded the world, ordinary humans couldn't protect the world. The Justice League in this world keeps the people safe, just as both he and Black Canary explained to her. They were a symbol, but of what? Hope? Safety?

She didn't know where the question came from, but she asked him anyways. "Did you guys think I was a threat when I first came, being on fire and all?"

He nodded. "Not being on fire; there are plenty of bad guys that have powers. What drew our attentions to you was the portal you walked through. It's nothing we've ever encountered before, and, usually, when someone comes from an alternate universe, they come to take over the world in some way."

"But-" she tried to put together what he had just said. "Why was I something you've never seen before? You said you get these portals all the time."

The Green Lantern nodded once again, pointing his finger at her. "Yes, but your portal was different than all the others. We're not sure how, though; we've got our best men working on it."

CJ looked down and away. How could her portal be different than all the rest? And they had been working on this for three days. Did it take this long to figure out other powers? Longer? Shorter? She wanted to stop thinking about it so she couldn't get even more confused.

A quiet beeping came from his side of the glass, and CJ saw a small green light flash on his right hand. Once the light faded away, she saw that it had come from a green ring around his middle finger.

The Green Lantern stood, looking down at his ring. "I have to go," he said, looking back up at her. "Gotta go save the world." He paused. "Well, not this world, but _a_ world." He grinned at her. "See ya." And then he was walking out of the room, the door closing behind him.

She frowned where he had been sitting. _What other world out there needed saving? Venus? _She decided not to ponder on it, though. This world was different, and she needed to accept the oddness of it before she went mad.

Eventually, Black Canary came and gave her lunch and dinner, but she didn't stay long enough to talk. She slept through most of the day, bored out of her mind. She was conflicted over wanting to stay, and explore her powers, or go back home and become a normal person again. She didn't know which one was going to be easier.

As she lay in her bed that night, in her under garments, she processed all she had learned about this world. Super heroes were a big part of its culture, and she would definitely be seeing more of them, especially at their headquarters that she was pretty much living at.

Hopefully she'd be able to roam about freely and meet more people. She knew that these people were going to be different, and the excitement of all of them having different powers would be a new experience for her. Though she thought it would be exciting, she really only wanted to see their powers. Some of them were probably going to talk too much, or some too little. She knew she wasn't going to mind if one got annoying, like Green Lantern. He expected her to know exactly what he was talking about. She would be fine if all of them were like him, she just hoped that not all of them were that cocky.

* * *

_If you didn't know: I'm adding an _**If you didn't know **_column to the end of each chapter, to clear some things up if someone is confused. Except for last chapter. I hope there's nothing confusing about this chapter. Hal is being Hal, Batman's patrolling Gotham City._

_When I was writing this story, I thought of the song Monster, by Skillet. It completely describes CJ's feelings and her struggles._

Also, I will not have internet connection for the next week, but as soon as I get back from vacation, the next chapter will be up!


	6. Handwriting on the Walls

**So it turns out I _do_ have internet here, so I'm taking advantage of it and posting another chapter. This is my longest chapter so far, and I hope I didn't miss any spelling errors.**

** I don't know if I'm spelling teleport right. I say it about eight times in this chapter and it keeps telling me it's spelled wrong. Or it could just be that it's not an official word or whatever. I don't know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, CJ woke up fine. There were no fires to put out and no parts of the bed were smoking. It was a routine for her now. She would get up and immediately look for flames, even if she didn't have any dreams or anything that switched her stressing emotions on. After she got up and stretched, she headed into the bathroom and took a very hot shower. This was also a routine. She had the water on as hot as it would go, and still, it was not comfortable enough for her. She felt the only way a shower would feel good if it were acid rain, or something. She liked being hot, and couldn't bear to think of what it was going to be like in the winter.

Once her hair was dried and combed, she put on her fireproof clothing and went back out into her room.

She didn't let out a squeal this time as she found Batman standing in the middle of the room, but she still jumped slightly at the surprise.

He ignored her shocked expression and didn't bother to apologize. "You asked to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

She looked away from his masked face. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to know if you would teach me. The stuff about control, or whatever." The last words were spoken as a mumble. She hadn't known what he was trying to teach her then. Then, he was making a point. Now, she had summoned the fire on her own accord, and knew the dangers of having the powers.

His response was another moment of standing there, intimidating, before he returned to the spot on the floor that he had been the other day, and sat cross legged. It only took her a second to build up the courage to sit across from him. Maybe if he took off the mask she would be more comfortable around him.

"The key is to remember who you are," he said, and without further explanation, he rested his hands limply on his knees and closed his eyes. She mimicked him, feeling ridiculous. How was this going to help? After about thirty seconds of deep breathing, she felt the same prick from that little thing that he threw at her.

She instinctively opened her eyes and rubbed the area of infliction, but she didn't allow herself to sound any of her pain. Instead, she glared at him, but it didn't stop him from ignoring her. With one last glance at his closed eyes, she tried to relax again, and closed her eyes. The next one came about five seconds after she closed her eyes.

Each came at random times, when she was least expecting them. Whatever he was doing was working. After their last encounter, and her own experiment, she would not allow the fire to escape her, no matter how much she wanted to attack him with it. She knew she could keep it being caged bars. She wanted to burn the mask off his face, though. Mind, the air around them did raise a good ten degrees. She grinned at the thought that he must be sweating in his all black suit, and that made the pricking a little easier to take.

After about twenty minutes of this, he finally stopped. He stood, and she followed him up. "You're learning quicker than I had expected," he said, and she swore she heard a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Before she could ask him if that was a good or bad thing, he left, closing both doors behind him.

* * *

Wonder Woman appeared sometime later with a tray of food. They exchanged "Good Mornings," and Diana opened the door so that they could both sit at the table.

"Sorry about Batman," she told CJ once they sat down.

"It's fine," CJ said, filling her plate up with eggs. "The guy is strange, though."

She didn't verbally agree, but the twinkle in her eyes told CJ that she did, in a way.

"Could I maybe get a clock?" CJ asked before she dove in to her breakfast. She couldn't tell time on her own and didn't have a compass, or a sun for that matter, to at least estimate.

Wonder Woman told her that she'd find her one as soon as she could. Suddenly, her face went blank, and after a moment her hand went up to her ear. "Go ahead, Mr. Terrific."

CJ immediately knew that she had to have some kind of Bluetooth in her ear covered by her hair. It was either that or she was crazy. She scowled down at her food at the name. _Mr. Terrific_. CJ wanted to grab the man by the shirt and shout in his face. Who came up with these stupid names? And why did they stick with them?

"I'm on my way," Diana said, standing. She dropped her hand and looked down to CJ. "I'm needed down on Earth."

CJ nodded, lifting the tray as she stood. She understood. Someone needed saving, somewhere. _Probably a cat in a tree somewhere. _After she thought that, she immediately knew that she was wrong. The Justice League wasn't a joke, no matter how ridiculous their names and outfits were. She gave her a small smile before she stepped back through the glass. "Go save the world."

She smiled at CJ in thanks before closing both doors, and then she was gone.

CJ sat at the edge of her bed and ate alone. She got lost in her thoughts and wondered what was happening on _her_ Earth. Did her sister miss her? Had her boss fired her yet? Was it a possibility that there were people with powers in hiding there? She didn't think she would ever know, seeing that she had been here almost a week and whoever hadn't found a way to open a portal back home yet.

She met another League member that day. He was all red, with a blue cape, and a yellow arrow pointed down on his forehead and a yellow and red T on his chest. "I am Red Tornado," he said, introducing himself. His voice was monotone and low, but gentle. "You may call me John if you wish."

CJ half smiled at him. "CJ." This man wasn't intimidating, though like most of the others he had a ridiculous costume. She had a feeling that this one was very nice, though.

He opened the glass, and once she stepped out, he held up a small red object, hidden before, being camouflaged to his color. She smiled happily and took it, excited. "Wonder Woman asked me to care for you while she and many others went on a mission."

"Thank you," she said, studying it. The clock was the size of a CD, as thick as a book, red, and not digital. She was okay with a face clock, because she didn't have to plug it in anywhere. She quickly went into her room and placed it on her pillow, then returned to Red Tornado.

John gestured for her to follow, and they began to walk down the hall. "Why didn't you go on the mission?" She asked him. If there was danger, and a lot went, why not send everyone?

He looked straight ahead. "Certain missions require certain abilities. Mine were not needed today."

After a short silence she asked, "Do you have powers?"

He nodded. "Yes. I can create cyclones, or tornadoes." She smirked. Of course, his name made complete sense. He was red. He could create tornadoes. Red Tornado. Her perspective on all the names changed. Green Lanterns made sense now. So did Batman. So did... everyone's. For some reason, she felt guilty for ever making fun of all their names. Sure, they matched their costumes, but they had to reflect them somehow, explain something about them. The names and the costumes had to mean _something_. Something important.

Their first stop was at a sort of library. John let her look around, unattended, but still watching. She didn't look at the books, but saw some picture frames on the wall and went up to them. The first one she saw was Flash. He was standing outside a building with a glass roof. Outside the building, before someone could walk in, there was a rather large statue of Flash. The real Flash was smiling, a little embarrassed, the building in the background. He had his right hand on his hip and his left thumb was hooked over his back at the building and statue. His expression and posture seemed to say, "_They have a statue of me_. _Isn't it odd?"_

The picture next to it was of Flash again, but this time inside what looked like a museum. He was standing on one side of some kind of display, and on the other side, a younger man, a teenager. The teen was in a similar outfit as Flash, but yellow and red. Flash was smiling at the teen, proud, while the teen was grinning at the camera. The display between them held a dull, broken red brick. CJ didn't understand why they were displaying a brick, but the two were obviously happy.

Another was of the man in blue with the red S on his chest. He had his arm over a young girls shoulders, one in a very similar outfit to his, but with a red skirt and bare legs. Her hair was blonde, but other than that, they looked related. They were both smiling, and the picture showed joy and family.

Another was of the green skinned man with the slightly pointed bald head, with many others around him. He had a birthday hat on his head, and was staring down at a cake curiously. The others in the picture were laughing at some joke that was made during the time the picture was taken. Further down she saw one of him and a younger green skinned girl with red hair, their arms around each other, both smiling.

Another picture was of seven people. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, the one with the S, the green skinned man, and a white man in an orange shirt, with wavy blonde hair, and green pants. The seven were standing together, all kind of awkwardly, like they didn't know if they should stand closer, farther away, smile, or what. Batman was glaring deadly at Wonder Woman, who was smiling warmly at the S man. The green skinned man stood, staring emotionless at the camera, while Flash and Green Lantern were looking at each other like they were blaming each other, and the man in orange was looking off to the side, past Flash and Green Lantern, at something in the distance.

In the next one, a man in green was standing across from Black Canary. He was holding an arrow between them, and she was looking down at it while he stared at her. To CJ, it reminded her of a man giving someone a rose.

There were so many more pictures. Wonder Woman holding up a gold rope, and everyone cringing away from her, a teasing smile on her face. One had a girl in a star-type costume, standing next to a man in a white suit of armor. The girl was laughing, bent over, hands on her knees, while the older man glared at the person taking the camera. Another starred a man without a face, which creeped CJ out a lot, on the ground, a woman in purple standing over him, one of her heels digging into his chest, definitely enjoying her upper hand. Another was of a whole bunch of teenagers, eight, one in front making a karate pose, another was jumping in the air, one held up her fingers like they were a gun, posing like James Bond or something, another clutching at his chest while a girl pretended to stab him, one was just glaring, hating the moment, another sticking his tongue out, and the last had his palm at his forehead, in an _"I can't believe this," _way. Green Lantern, near some stage outside, with a crowd of people in the background, standing in front of a woman, bending down, a small girl identical to the woman she stood in front of, her hand engulfed in the Lanterns, staring up at him in awe. Two men, clinking beers together, the only picture that had people in civilian clothes.

CJ grinned, seeing them. These pictures, they weren't posed for or edited; they were the real thing. These pictures are what mattered. It showed that anyone could have a good time, even heroes, when they weren't saving the day. Even if not everyone in the pictures were smiling, CJ, and probably anyone who saw the pictures, could tell that everyone in them were at least happy, and she didn't need to know who most of them were in order to see that. Whether whoever they were with, or just that they were there, the people in them, in that moment, were family.

Once CJ had seen many of the pictures that hung all around the walls, she returned to John, who had been waiting at the entrance of the library. He had led her down an unknown path and they ended up in a very large room. One wall was made of glass, giving the two stories the view of Earth. They were on the second story, and could look down at the first easily. The circle at the center of the second floor was where the two were. Around eight white circles were many monitors and computers. At one monitor was a man sitting in a swivel chair, and he was typing furiously at the keys, many images flashing across the screens as he typed away.

Tornado gestured to the area. "This is how we are teleported onto the Watchtower."

She rose an eyebrow at his words. Teleporting wasn't-

Four beams of light appeared on four of the circles for a moment, then disappeared to reveal four teenagers in their place standing on their own circles.

CJ blinked many times, frozen in place. They had appeared out of nowhere. There was no one there, and then a second later, there were four of them. There was no explanation other than teleportation. She really shouldn't have been surprised. Powers were normal on this Earth.

The first teen she saw was the boy in a black t-shirt with a red S on his chest. Anger was permanently etched into face, and he had his arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging. Next to him was a blonde girl in a red shirt and red pants, gold W's on her chest, very similar to Wonder Woman's, and silver bracers and a golden rope at her hip as well. Next to them was a boy in a one piece suit, the top half yellow and the bottom red, with red gloves, yellow boots, and a red lightning bolt on his chest with other lightning bolts around his waist and wrists. The last teen was in all red with an R over his heart, with a yellow belt, a black cape with a yellow inside, and a black mask covering his eyes. She recognized all of them from the picture of the eight teens.

Once fully teleported, the four teens stepped off the white circles and walked towards CJ and Red Tornado. CJ saw the teen in yellow notice her, and as they approached, he stared at her. She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. The kid had to be ten years younger than her.

The teen with the mask grinned at John. "Hey, Tornado!"

"Batman is on a mission at the moment, Robin," John told him.

The angry teens face softened, and one could have sworn there was a smile in his eyes. The girl grinned at him, seeing that he had cheered up a bit.

"We know," Robin said, leading them past John. "We better hurry," he told them. "If I know Batman, he'll know we're here."

The one in yellow finally took his eyes off CJ and followed. "Are you sure their training room is the same?" The boy with the S asked.

"Definitely! Theirs goes up to level 100! Speedy's missing out."

John sighed beside her as they left. CJ didn't notice his discomfort. "How many Justice League members _are_ there?"

"I could tell you the exact number," he told her. "But if I were human, I would simply say that there are too many to count."

She didn't bother asking him what he meant. There were bound to be aliens on this Earth.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go watch over the teens." He began to walk back into the hallway, and she followed. It sounded like he was dismissing her. "I'll come with you," CJ told him, frowning.

"You don't have to." A man in green was walking by, and Tornado caught his attention. "Green Arrow, could you show our guest around?"

The man in green stopped and turned. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction he had been walking. "I was just about to see if Canary was around."

John's shoulders slumped. "The Titans," was all he said, and he sounded defeated. Green Arrow grinned, catching his tone, obviously knowing that "Titans" were a sort of trouble for him and that he was desperate. "Sure, Red."

John thanked him and marched off down the hall. All CJ could think about as he left was that she had too many babysitters.

The man in green studied her. He was in all green leather, including gloves and boots. He pushed his hood down to reveal blonde hair and slight stubble across his chin. He had a black mask covering his eyes, and had a quiver full of arrows and a bow strapped to his back. She recognized him as the man holding an arrow out to Black Canary. "Green Arrow," he told her in greeting.

"CJ." She guessed most of them were serious about keeping their identities a secret, by stating their superhero name. All but Wonder Woman and Red Tornado so far.

"You're the girl that came through that portal, right?"

She sighed. "Does everyone know?" If there were too many members to count, how did they all _know_?

He shrugged. "We don't get too many visitors here. Most people who are here are members, being evaluated to join, or are threats." He grimaced at her. "Sorry."

She shrugged, too. She wouldn't say that she was a _threat_; more like a dangerous prisoner. She mentally slapped herself. Like being a prisoner was any better than simply a threat. She changed the subject. "You know Black Canary?"

He rose an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "What, and you do?"

She noticed the defensiveness. She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "She showed me around a little. Picked out this jacket for me."

He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious. He seemed hesitant to answer, like he didn't want to believe her, or even tell her the truth. "Yeah, I know her. We're sparring partners. Occasionally go on missions together."

She almost grinned at the way he said it as if it didn't matter. She gestured to his face, changing the conversation again, although she had already asked Green Lantern this. "So, what's with all the secret identities? Why not go out in normal clothes?" Maybe she was expecting something different, like maybe they enjoyed dressing up, feeling young again.

"There are some of us that don't want their personal lives to be filled with reporters looking for interviews and fans wanting autographs everywhere. We don't want to be known for who's dating who and what shampoo we use." He said it as if they were celebrities.

Before she could give a remark, a man suddenly appeared next to them. Another teleporter. _Great_. Arrow immediately nodded to him in greeting. "Doctor Fate."

The man was in blue, with a gold helmet covering his whole face but his eyes, with a gold cape, gloves, boots and belt. CJ blinked in surprise, but didn't question it. The teleporting or the costume. She was literally done questioning everyone's motives. She was accepting that they all had their reasons for wearing costumes and having superhero names. Before anything else could happen, the man in gold was right in front of her and had both his hands touching her temples.

CJ took a step back instinctively and was about to swat at his hands. "What the hell?" But the man didn't go for her again, and instead dropped his arms and looked to Green Arrow. "I detect no magic," he said, monotone. "Report my findings back to Batman, will you?" Before he got an answer from him, he was no longer standing there, having teleported back to wherever he had come from.

CJ widened her eyes at Green Arrow. "Does that guy have any respect?"

Arrow frowned at her sympathetically. "I'll apologize for him, because he's certainly not going to. That was Nabu, or Doctor Fate. He's a Lord of Order. Batman's been hounding him for the week about coming up here and checking you for magic. Fate didn't want to, thinking he had better things to do than check a mortal for magic. Batman must have threatened him. Looks like he was right about it being pointless."

CJ only understood about half of what he had said. "Why ask this Doctor Fate for help if he's such a jerk?"

He frowned. "Batman's been trying to figure out how that portal opened. He's desperate to find out how it opened, to keep the Earth safe from possible threats. Fates the most powerful sorcerer the Justice League knows. If he says there's no magic in you or the portal, then there's no magic there."

"Threats? Do you mean from my world?" There were no people from there with powers. How could anyone be a threat?

But Green Arrow didn't answer. Instead, he began to walk away, and CJ had no other choice but to follow. What else was she going to do?

* * *

_If you didn't know: The four teens from the teleporters were from the Teen Titans; Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Wondergirl. People featured in the pictures: The founders, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E., Superman and Supergirl, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, the Teen Titans, John Stewart and Jefferson Pierce (Green Lantern and Black Lightning), Flash and Kid Flash (Barry and Wally), Green Arrow and Black Canary, Question and Huntress, and Wonder Woman threatening everyone in a teasing way with her lasso. Man at monitors: Mr. Terrific._

_And sorry CJ hasn't officially met Superman or J'onn yet. I hate having to call them "the man with the red S on his chest," and "the green skinned man," but that's how CJ has identified them. The only reason she hasn't met J'onn is because his weakness is fire, so he is purposefully going out of his way to avoid her. I promise she'll meet Superman soon, like she'll be meeting a whole bunch of people!_


	7. Fire & Ice

**Sorry, this is a short chapter, but it's just to show her fear/weakness. Technically, Supes is here, but he's still "the man with the red S on his chest." I promise, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I plan on having at least 15-20 chapters.**

**Chapter 7**

CJ's social skills were questioned after her brief meeting with Doctor Fate. She and Green Arrow were walking back to CJ's room when they turned the corner to see about twenty injured people loitering outside the med bay, which was right next to CJ's quarantine room.

CJ froze seeing all the bruised and beaten people. Arrow rushed over to the closest one and asked what had happened. CJ's heart rate rose, and her palms began to sweat. Seeing all the people, thinking about having to walk past them; she didn't want to go through that. She couldn't deal with all these people. Her anxiety had never been this bad before. She couldn't feel her body, and couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her blood in her ears.

The closest person to her, which happened to be Batman, helping someone stand, set his team member back in a chair and turned to face her. He was glaring at her, and CJ knew that he saw that she was losing control.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She tried to forget where she was, and how many people were around. It was impossible. The anxiety had already taken hold of her. The temperature around her rose.

The anxiety immediately disappeared when she felt a slight chill. Fear took over, and she shot her eyes open to see what was happening. The man in blue with a red cape and red S on his chest was standing ten feet from her, and he looked like he was whistling. As the fear of the cold consumed her, she went deep into herself to get warm.

She stepped away from the man, trying to escape the fear, but it-

CJ could literally see ice begin to form in the air, and she pushed the fire to the surface. Her whole body was dancing with orange and yellow, wrapping around her body like a protective suit. Through the fire she could see the man take a step toward her, and then the white-blue color of ice surrounded her, fighting the fire.

She screamed, feeling the ice prick at her skin, and then she lost all feeling as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Snow was falling._

_The wind was cold, stinging her cheeks._

_The tree was covered in snow._

_One shake of the bottom branch sent all the snow gathered atop falling to the ground._

_It must have been six feet high when it landed on her._

_She was surrounded, suffocating._

_The cold was everywhere, reaching every part of her._

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't scream._

_The cold had trapped her, keeping her a prisoner._

_No one could help her._

_She was alone._

_She was cold._

_She was scared._

_The fear of the cold was eminently the fear of death._

* * *

She woke with a shout, the memory haunting her conscious.

She was in her quarantine room, hooked up to the monitors. She sat up, looking around furiously, her eyes landing on the man on the other side of the glass.

"You could have killed someone," he growled, glaring at her.

She rubbed her face, the memory of what had happened coming back to her. She had flipped out over a crowd of people. Then the cold had come. Had that man…. blew ice at her?

She immediately rose her body temperature two degrees, to keep her body and mind off the idea of the cold. She shook her head. "I don't know what happened." And she didn't. She had proved to herself that she could do it, that she could control her powers. But she had failed herself, and she had failed him.

"What happened is your emotions took over."

"No I-"

He glared again and raised his voice slightly. Though the small change was barely noticeable, she knew that she was to shut up and listen. "If you can't control your powers, and your emotions, you will stay locked up in this room for the rest of your life. And if you still can't control them, then I'll find a way to remove your powers."

She looked down at her sheets. "If I hadn't gone through that portal…." She looked back up at him, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm trying, Batman. You don't know how hard it is to suddenly be on fire. How is someone supposed to suddenly know how to control fire? With their _mind_?"

"The fire is a part of you now. If you can't control yourself…." He didn't finish that sentence. Instead, he glared at her for another moment. He turned, and CJ looked back down, thinking he was going to leave. She looked back up when he had opened the glass. "Follow me," he told her, then left.

She quickly got to her feet, slipped on her boots, and followed him. The thoughts were still with her, but she was curious as he led her off somewhere.

He silently led her down a few halls, then paused at some double doors before the doors' motion detectors could detect the two. He looked down at her. "This is the cafeteria. There are many people in here." He paused. "Will you be able to handle it?"

She looked to the floor, tightening her hands into fists. _You're calm_, she told herself. She wouldn't let the fire take over. She wouldn't. She nodded, to herself, and to answer him. When he didn't move, she looked back up at him. He was waiting for an answer. Out loud. She nodded again. "I can do it."

He narrowed his eyes at her before he turned and approached the door. She stared at his back and followed, determined not to take in her surroundings. They weaved around a few tables, saw a few people, but to CJ, they were a blur. She kept the fire and her emotions behind locked steel doors.

When he stopped at a table, she came up to his side. There were two women sitting at the table, eating their lunches. One had long, wavy green hair with green eyes, and the other had short, cropped white hair with ice blue eyes. They both looked up as she and Batman stopped next to them.

Batman glanced at CJ. "CJ, I'd like you to meet Fire and Ice."

Both women smiled at her. "Please, sit," the green haired one said, with a thick Brazilian accent.

CJ did, looking nervously at the one that was obviously named Ice. When she looked back up, Batman was gone. Not seeing him shocked her. She was surprised that he had left her with them. Were these two now her babysitters?

Fire smiled at her. "I hear that you can manipulate fire, like me." After she said this, she lifted her hand into the air, palm up, and green fire rose from it. The girl next to her didn't flinch at all. After a moment, she put the fire out.

CJ lifted her hand as well, and after a few seconds of concentration, she did the same. She was grinning by the time she put it out. "How come yours is green?" Her hair matched her fire, like CJs did with her own. She thought it was interesting.

Fire shrugged. "It just is." After another moment of smiling at her, she looked to her friend beside her. "I heard about what happened."

CJ frowned, glancing at Ice. The woman with white hair smiled sweetly, but didn't speak. CJ knew that she was staying quiet for her benefit. Fire leaned forward. "The cold is my greatest weakness, too. But I learned to embrace it. Ice helped me. I couldn't be afraid of her just because she could hurt me. And she couldn't be scared of me either." They glanced at each other, smiling. "We're best friends, and we're not going to let our weaknesses get in the way of that."

Ice nodded, agreeing with her. CJ looked down at her hand, to look away from them for a moment, taking in what they said. Ice was her greatest weakness, and yet, she loved her. How was she supposed to be okay with her greatest fear? She was supposed to be scared of it, or it wouldn't be her fear.

But she knew what they were telling her. It may have even helped. She smiled, even to Ice. "Thank you. Truly."

Both smiled back at her.

CJ stood, now determined. She was going to control it. Now.

She marched off into the hall. She was finally unsupervised, she had sort of been waiting to be alone outside her room. But now, when she was finally alone, she really wanted someone to be babysitting her. Fire and Ice were watching her, and they didn't seem to care if she would walk away without them.

She had to find someone. Batman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado; someone.

* * *

_If you didn't know: When she was freaking about the crowd of people, she was burning up like crazy. Batman saw what was happening and quickly called Superman over to cool her down. When she blacked out, she was frozen in ice, and the team thawed her out in her quarantine room._

_And the memory was her being covered in snow when she was ten. It was her first time ever being scared of the cold._


	8. Doctor Who

**Chapter 8**

"Black Canary!" CJ shouted, finally finding her in a hallway, walking with Green Arrow. The two stopped their walk together and turned around. She ran up to the two and stopped, panting. She had been running for at least a minute, trying to find someone she knew. She wasn't going to ask some stranger this. "Can you take me to the training room?" She didn't really know what it was, but she was hoping to train, to control her powers.

Green Arrow shook his head no. "You don't have authorization. You're not a League Member."

CJ glared at him, knowing that he was right. It made sense.

"Why do you want to go to the training room?" Black Canary asked, when Arrow had already told her no. Green Arrow looked down at his partner, disappointed.

CJ caught her breath. "I want to learn to control my powers already. There are League Members everywhere on this station that could stop me from hurting others. But if I had been down on Earth when I freaked out, no one would have stopped me. I would have hurt so many people." She looked from one to the other. "I don't ever want to hurt someone. I want to be prepared for anything. I want to use my powers for good."

The two looked at each other after hearing her speech. "Alright," Canary said, turning back to CJ. "Let's go." CJ bounced on the tip of her toes in excitement, but Arrow put a hand on Canary's shoulder. "Wait, we can't just bring her to the training room. She's a civilian."

Canary glared at him. "You don't have to come." She nodded to CJ, then turned and began to walk the way she had been originally walking before CJ had shown up. CJ smirked at Arrow before following her. Green Arrow sighed, and began to follow behind them.

"Why are you doing this?" CJ asked her as they walked. Green Arrow had said no, Batman would have definitely had said no, and Wonder Woman would have too, probably because she was thinking about keeping CJ safe.

"I know what it's like, not being able to control my powers." CJ nodded, understanding that she had probably felt this way at some time, too. It took a few minutes to walk to their destination, and CJ's nerves were bouncing all over the place. She was excited, nervous, curious, confused, and glad all at the same time. She didn't know if she'd be able to do it on her own, without some kind of trigger of fear. But she had done it before, and she was determined to do it again.

The training room was lined with white walls and was a very tall and wide cylinder room. One side of the room had a glass wall, bullet proof and probably everything proof. Canary had explained to her as they approached that there would be a robot that would try to hurt her, and that she would have to destroy it.

CJ was standing in the middle of the room, while Black Canary and Green Arrow were behind the glass, at some monitors. She stood, her nerves on end, waiting for something to happen. She had no idea what this robot would look like and if it was human looking or an animal or... robotic. It finally arrived when she heard a creaking behind her. She spun around to see a metal humanoid thing. It was faceless, shiny silver, and reached out to her as it got close enough, as if it was going to grab her. She didn't know where it came from.

CJ jumped away, frightened at the machine coming at her. She kept backing away as it walked towards her. She forgot for a moment the reason she was in there, with this thing coming at her. Then she remembered that she was supposed to use her powers to destroy it. Finally, she took a deep breath and pulled the fire out of her. She backed away still, raising the temperature. When she was sure it was really hot, she stopped and let the bot approach. When it was at arm's length, she grabbed its arms. Where she touched it, the metal started to melt.

But the bot wasn't that easy to destroy. It grabbed her by her arms and threw her. She skidded across the floor, and came to a stop. Pain she had never felt before raged through her, and she tried to blink through the haze. It felt as if she had fallen down some stairs, but twenty times worse. Maybe like getting hit by a baseball bat, but she didn't know what that felt like. She saw the edges of her vision begin to blur, and a high-pitched ringing sounded in her ears. She smelled something burning, but forgot what it was for a moment.

When she heard the creaking of the bot, she seemed to snap out of it. The pain was thrown to the back of her head, barely noticeable. What sprung to the edge was fight or flight. She did both. Jumping to her feet, she rose the temperature more than before, and stepped away from the bot, waiting for the heat to rise to deadly. Once she was on fire, literally, she laid her hands on it again. Like before, it threw her, but not without more damage being done to its arms.

The pain was doubled, and she groaned in agony. Despite the pain, she got to her knees. Again, fight or flight took control; she was too busy trying to survive to deal with the pain. She knew better now not to let it get close to her, or it would probably throw her again. Before the bot could get closer, she threw her hands out with a shout. It was annoying, and she knew that it wasn't human. She could use her full powers on it.

From her hands, fire shot out in a ball and sailed over to the bot. The ball flew by the bot, hitting the floor somewhere off to the side, but the heat still affected the bot a little. With the new ability, she threw another one, this time with better aim. It hit the bot in the chest, and the metal on it melted, but the fire died away after a moment. It wasn't there long enough to burn the bot all the way. It still stood, trying to walk to her.

She shot another one, this one at the head.

The headless bot fell to the floor, the chest charred due to the close proximity it had been to the fire. Exhilaration surged through CJ. "Another one," she said, hoping Green Arrow and Black Canary, who were monitoring the session, could hear her. The pain was forgotten, her accomplishment filling her with excitement.

Another one did appear, and CJ immediately shot fire at it, this time with more heat, and instead of a ball, she pushed all her might into it, creating a sort of beam. She did this for three more.

After that, instead of another bot, the room temperature began to drop. CJ immediately turned up the temperature, but then remembered what Fire had said. She had to deal with her fear, and in order to do so, she couldn't let it take over. To hurt no one, even though she knew there were no other people in the room, she had to let the cold in. She wondered if Black Canary knew, but then thought the whole space station knew.

Though she was reluctant to do so, she let the fire go, releasing it from her system.

The cold slowly creeped up to her, testing the air around her. She closed her eyes. If she let her fear take over, she would hurt someone. She would rather die from her fear than hurt others. Though no one else was in her harm's way, she let herself do that.

She cringed instinctively, trying to escape into herself. Tears sprang to her eyes, but it was too cold for them to fall. It felt as though the cold was clawing away at her, trying to rip her apart. It wrapped around her, squeezing her, making her feel claustrophobic.

She grew weak in the cold, and fell to her knees. She could see her own breath, she shivered, but she did not let herself use her fire, no matter how much she wanted to. She told herself that she would die first, and she thought she was going to. She was just about to bring forth her fire, but before she could, the cold was gone.

She sighed in relief and stood. She exited the training room and met up with Black Canary and Green Arrow. "Well done," Canary told her, and CJ thanked her sheepishly. She didn't know that CJ was about to give in. Guilt filled her, and she looked down and away, not wanting them to see it on her somehow.

"Does this mean that you've controlled it?" Green Arrow asked, and Canary elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He rubbed his side, but didn't bother to ask why she had done it. CJ had a feeling that he knew anyway. CJ wasn't sure that she knew, though.

The few minutes she had been in there had been fun and knowledgeable. The fire was a part of her, like one of her limbs. It was exciting to play with it, and discovering how far she could go and what she could do with the fire; she felt better about herself.

"Can I go again?" CJ asked, but Canary shook her head. CJ nodded. "I understand. Batman's gonna 'kill' you guys." She rolled her eyes. She put quotations around kill because he would only be mad. She didn't understand why Batman was so mean, and everyone either seemed scared of him or just didn't want to get on his bad side. CJ didn't know him, so of course she wouldn't know. He was mean, though.

"You got that right," Green Arrow grumbled, but Black Canary grinned. "Are you satisfied with what you've accomplished?"

CJ nodded vigorously. "Definitely."

Canary nodded. "Then I will be by your side, no matter what Batman, or any other member, says."

"Thank you. I…." CJ paused, looking away from the two. She didn't even know what she was going to say. Since the they were done, the three went out into the hall, and before anyone could speak, they saw Wonder Woman, and someone with her, approaching.

"CJ." Wonder Woman said, clearly stating that she was here for her. "I have someone here that would like to meet you."

Black Canary and Green Arrow said goodbye to CJ, then walked away together. CJ almost grinned at their backs. There was something between the two, something deeper than friendship, but CJ wasn't completely sure.

Wonder Woman introduced the two. "This is Doctor Theodore Wallace. Ted, this is CJ Stahl."

Wallace was very tall, or at least tall to her. He looked to be about 6' 2" or 3". Under his white button up shirt and tan slacks, he looked skinny and lanky, but it was hard to tell. He definitely wasn't _buff_. He had brown hair pushed to the side, but CJ thought that maybe he only did that to look professional out in public. He was pale, like he stayed inside all day, and his eyes were a bright, searching blue. He smiled at her in greeting. "Hi. It's great to meet you."

"Hi." She half smiled at him, unsure on whether or not she should exaggerate or ignore him. Both would be rude, in her eyes, but at least she acknowledged him with a half-smile. It told anyone who saw it that she didn't truly enjoy meeting them, but at least she was saying hi. She turned to Wonder Woman. "Um, could you walk me back to my room?"

Diana smiled. "Of course."

As they walked, Wallace asked her questions. "What did the portal look like? What were you doing before you walked through it? What do your powers feel like? Natural or a foreign presence? How hot can you get?"

"Who is this guy?" CJ asked Wonder Woman, glancing at him, but he didn't seem to notice that he was interrupted, or that she was being rude and talking about him with him standing right there.

"He's a friend of a friend," she told her. "I assure you, he can be trusted. He's here to help."

CJ nodded, but she didn't like how the guy seemed to know everything about her. Was he a League Member? All League Members seemed to know her. She turned to him. "You seem to know a lot about my... situation. So, what do you do? Why would someone tell you about me?"

"I'm a doctor," he told her, rolling up his sleeves. "Not a medical doctor. A science doctor. I study genetic material. Mostly mutations. I'd like to take a few samples, if you don't mind."

She took a step further from him as they walked. "What for?"

"Honestly, your situation is very unique. You were human before you entered the portal, but when you came through, you had powers. From what I'm told, we're not exactly sure if it was the portal that changed you or just being in this universe that changed you. I'm not one hundred percent sure that I can help figure it out, but I'd like to give it a shot." CJ could tell that he was the type of guy that was almost completely committed to his work. He seemed like he would always be doing sciency work or saying sciency things, but that he dumbed it down to not-so-smart people so they would understand. He may or may not have a social life, or even want one.

CJ shook her head in confusion, turning to Diana. "I thought Batman already did all these tests?"

She nodded. "He's still doing everything he can."

Seeing that Wonder Woman didn't really want to comment, CJ turned back to Wallace, who was staring at her. "Fire has the same power as me. I'm sure I'm just like her."

He shook his head. "If she went through that portal, she would most likely lose her powers, and from the little data I've been given, I think she and anyone else would have been severely injured. I'm certain that portal was meant specifically for you."

Both women's eyes widened. Diana spoke first. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

He nodded to CJ, as if she had asked the question. "I mean just what I said."

CJ blinked many times, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Why would someone want to send _me_ through that portal? I'm no one." And how could it be made specifically for her? Why would someone do it? Why her?

He shook his head. "You're special, Miss Stahl. If you weren't, you wouldn't have been able to walk through that portal."

"How do you know this?" Diana asked. They turned the corner and were at CJ's room.

"I looked through the email that you sent me. Her cells and the portal have more enzymes than they should."

"So?" CJ asked.

"It's very difficult to understand. It took me hours to find it." He turned back to CJ. "May I have a blood sample? It may help in my research."

She put a lot of thought into his question, but could only come to the conclusion that he could help. He was a doctor, after all, and Wonder Woman probably wouldn't have brought him up here if he couldn't. CJ nodded. "Sure."

Diana went to the wall, hit a button on a panel, and a small drawer appeared. As she got out the supplies, CJ took a seat. "I still don't understand how a portal is made specifically made for one person."

The Doctor gathered up the supplies Diana handed him and stood beside CJ. "When I study your blood, hopefully I'll be able to tell you."

CJ removed her jacket and set it on the table next to her. Wallace glanced at her for a brief moment before wrapping the rubber around her upper arm.

Red Tornado suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Wonder Woman, may I speak with you for a moment?" Diana said she'd be back in a moment, and then stepped out in the hall with him. The door closed behind them.

Wallace brought the needle up and felt the inner elbow of her arm, looking for a vein. To distract herself, she turned away and asked, "So how does someone become a," she paused, not knowing what to call him. "A genetic material doctor?" She wasn't scared by needles, but instinct told her to jump away, like every time a sharp object was an inch from her skin. If she looked away, she wouldn't know when the prick was coming.

"I have an IQ of 143," he told her, and she felt her arm slightly numb without blood pumping to it. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I graduated high school at eleven, and originally went to school to become a mathematician, but I wasn't having fun with it. My mother always told me to go into a line of work that I enjoyed."

"And you enjoy looking at DNA?"

He chuckled, and she felt the prick of the needle. She cringed, but didn't move. She kept her head turned, not wanting to see the blood drain out of her arm. "Everyone's DNA is different. I see something new every day. In math, it's just formulas and sequences. In DNA, I see everything about a person. Not literally, of course, but by seeing the mutations…." He trailed off, pulling the needle out of her. When she looked back, he was holding up a vial to the light.

Wonder Woman returned then, pushing in a cart, with Red Tornado behind her, pushing a cart as well. On the carts were two computer screens, two microscopes, a large white board, some smaller machines that CJ had never seen before, and a few others things. "What is this?" Wallace asked. He asked CJ to hold the vial while he put a band aid on her. She did, looking at it. It was about half filled, and where the red liquid touched the clean glass, it stained it slightly. She wasn't the type to get queasy at the sight of blood.

"The science lab is being used at the moment, so we brought the equipment to you."

"In here?" CJ asked, standing to see her better. "But this is my room…. Never mind." It wasn't her room. This was the Justice Leagues, not hers. She was a guest here. She also had a small feeling that they wanted to keep an eye on both her and Wallace, and what better way to do that than to have them both in the same place? She still didn't like the idea of having to share with him. "So, you're going to be doing sciency stuff."

No one responded to her rhetorical statement. Wallace got very excited over the equipment, and as Diana and John left CJ with him, he quickly set up everything he needed on the table. As he did do, he explained to her on great detail on how he would find her mutations.

CJ clearly saw that he enjoyed his work, and though she didn't understand most of what he was saying, she saw that he also enjoyed talking. It reminded her of how much she enjoyed _her_ work. If someone had asked her how she came to see flaws in writing, she could go on and on about it for at least ten minutes.

When he finally set up his screens, he set to work, and in no time, he had a line of…. something on his screen. It looked like a whole bunch of diagonal green and blue lines, but in one place, one line went the other way, curving around another line, making a sort of knot. He pointed this out, and it was so small, it probably could only take a trained eye to see it. She certainly hadn't seen it without his help. "This here is your mutation. I've never seen anything like it before." That explains how he saw it.

"What does it mean?" She asked, looking closer.

"Comparing it to some other Leaguers DNA, I'd say this is what allows you to switch your powers on and off. You also have the metagene, or the metagene in your universe. It's slightly different, and it looks like in your world it is dormant." He began typing, bringing up other pictures and studying them, without even bothering to explain what a metagene was.

She ended up talking to the scientist that was going to be sharing the rooms with her. She usually wouldn't have, but she was getting _really _bored being cooped up in the room. As they spoke about nothing and everything, she found out a little about him, and she guessed he found out a little about her, too. When they spoke of family, both got sad. She told him that she only had a sister, and he told her that he only had an elderly neighbor that he visited a lot. He didn't have many friends, and the only ones he had were at work or work related. He wasn't a picky eater, but CJ was. Ted Wallace didn't seem to care whether or not people liked him, or if he should like other people. CJ assumed that he liked her a little, or he probably wouldn't be carrying on a conversation with her. He was also a very good multitasker, or a really good actor. While she talked, though it was very little, or when he talked, he was all the while typing away at the computer or looking at papers or a microscope. She liked this about him, because both were comfortable while they talked. CJ didn't have to look him in the eye, and she could talk, and he would nod, encourage her, and ask questions for her to elaborate more if he was confused. He _did_ look at her, though, or it wouldn't have been as relaxing. CJ thought that he enjoyed her company as well.

She sighed, sitting on her bed. She looked over at him, surrounded by the equipment. She had never met a science nerd before, but she was fine with him so far. He was fine with not having a conversation, and CJ definitely liked that. She wanted to test him out further. "So, you said you didn't like mathematics. So how did you get into this?"

He seemed like he was fine with answering her question. He could also answer it while he worked. "Well, my father had heterochromia iridum, which is when one of your irises is a different color than the other. It's a dominant trait, so I was surprised that I wasn't born with it. While in college, I met someone else with it, and that got me curious. I signed out many books and the campus lab, and researched all night. I discovered that I had a mutation that canceled out my mutation." He chuckled at that. "So I submitted my report as extra credit, and my professor introduced me to Dr. Shultz, who said I had a natural talent." He shrugged.

"And you had never done that before? Before you handed it in for extra credit?"

"Nope."

"So you do have a natural talent, if you could do that by yourself. And it helped to have a high IQ, right?"

He stopped in his work, and turned in the chair to face her. He stared into her eyes, and she began to feel uncomfortable, but not as much as she would with someone else, because he looked away after she shifted. He seemed to flex to her, like he knew how she would feel more comfortable. "Most people become self-conscious when they know that I'm smarter than them."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not necessarily _smarter_."

He raised an eyebrow, somewhat shocked. She elaborated. "Just because you have a high IQ doesn't mean that you're smarter. It only means that your brain processes things faster, right?"

He grinned. "It could. I don't usually state that I'm smarter, but most people like to think that way. And yes, my higher IQ did help me. I became to determined to know why I didn't get the mutation. And discovering the other mutation, I became fascinated by mutations.

"Now, I work on my own. I kind of helped the Justice League last year, and so Wonder Woman sent me that email with your DNA in it, asking if I saw anything different."

"And do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out the connection between you and the portal. I still believe that it was created specifically for you, and for only you to pass through. But I need proof to back it up."

She knew that he wanted to get back to work, so the two looked away from each other. After a few minutes of hearing him type away, she had laid down and fallen asleep.

* * *

_If you didn't know: Dr. Theodore Wallace is an OC, if anyone didn't know, so don't go look him up. And I don't know any sciency smart words, so I didn't really make him sound all that smart._

_Also, I want these two to be friends in the future, but it may seem awkward or too subtle. I'm not sure yet._

_Does anyone want to see specific members? I'm willing to at least put them in for a few seconds. I already plan on having Atom, Vixen, Captain Marvel, Nightwing, and maybe even Poison Ivy or one of the Cold's (Captain Cold, Mister Freeze, Killer Frost), I'm not completely sure on the villains, but I want to put a few of them in. If there's any suggestions or requests, please review._


	9. Boys Will Be Boys

**patattack and aspiringTechGuy, I give you a **_**tiny**_** glimpse of Raven. Are you sure you guys really want to meet her? I think she'll be a little rough on CJ and I think CJ will be a little judgmental towards Raven. And honestly, I never thought of Raven that way, having as difficult of time controlling her powers. I mean, she is half demon and everything, but one would think that she'd have a lot of power and therefore control. But I see what you mean, and I do think that maybe CJ could learn from her.**

**I also think I make Dr. Wallace a little weird or antisocial, but I appreciate that you guys are informing me that you enjoy him. Maybe he and CJ will get **_**close**_**, if you know what I mean. If that's okay with you guys. Heehee.**

******And I put Killer Frost out there, but I never thought about her and CJ being opposites and actually fighting. It would be difficult if she can absorb heat, so wouldn't she defeat CJ in seconds? Unless CJ could keep growing hot like a super nova or something, but I don't even know if that would stop Killer Frost. I'm reading that she only absorbs heat to survive, so would she be able to do it and kill CJ? Would she work?**

**Just one more thing. This has been killing me for about a week now, and I've been dying to tell someone. My twin is completely opposite from me and is a Marvel geek, so she won't even let me rant to her. Anyways, I was in Barnes & Noble last week and I was flipping through a Flash the New 52 comic, and I stopped on this page with Captain Cold on it. I think the comic is called Flash versus Rogues or Rogues Gallery. I don't remember. Anyways, I instantly recognized Captain Cold, because of the ridiculous goggles that sometime look like 3D glasses and the furry lined hooded winter jacket that he always wears, but something was different. I usually see Cold as a shriveled up old man that had nothing better to do than snarl at people and freeze things in ice cubes all day. I have a 2008 DC Encyclopedia, and so when I am writing this, I'm looking at a pretty ugly old man. But when I saw **_**this**_** Cold, my perspective was completely changed. This Cold looked young, muscularly built, and pretty cool. I saw his hair! One might have said he was attractive, if you're into cartoon characters. But seriously, I would have dated that Cold. I mean, I would show you the picture to prove it, but I don't remember what the comic was called or have any way to let you see the picture! I want it! Ugh, I'm in total fan girl mode right now. I'll stop.**

**Yeah, sorry about wasting precious reading time, I just had to tell someone that. Back to CJ. OCxOC or what? **

**Sorry again for you guys having to read my ranting. There goes 300 words….**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"CJ. Wake up. CJ"

CJ felt herself shifting side to side, like in a very fast rocking chair. She was half in her dreams, thinking it was an earthquake, and her other half knew it was someone waking her up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and jumped and sat up at the sight of the man standing over her.

Dr. Ted Wallace was standing over her bed. She instinctively searched the room around her. The lights were off, and the only light was from the table on the other side of the glass, a small desk lamp shining on some papers. She was under her blankets, which she didn't remember doing, and the clock Wonder Woman/Red Tornado had given her read 1:22 am.

She looked up at Teds grinning face. "What could you possibly want at 1 am?"

"I was testing your blood sample, and thought of a new idea."

"A new idea for what?" She asked, throwing the blankets off her. She rubbed her face, trying to wake up completely.

He knelt in front of her, since her bed was low to the floor anyways. "Well, we know that you are impervious to your fire, but what about fire from an outside source?"

"An outside source?" She asked, eyebrows raised, looking down at him to see if she had heard him correct. He nodded enthusiastically. "What's that mean?" She asked, rubbing her face and pushing her hair away.

She heard a click, and saw a small blur of light. She focused her eyes at his raised hand and saw a small fire. He was holding a lit fire from a lighter.

Her eyes widened, realizing what he had meant. "You want me to touch it?" She asked, shocked. At his nodding again, she shook her head defiantly. "No. No way. I am not touching fire! Are you crazy?"

His head tilted to the side in an "are you kidding me" gesture. His thumb left the lighter, making the small space between them dark again. "CJ, I already tried it out on your blood. You'll be fine." What he didn't say is that _she already was fire_.

She crossed her arms. "Well, if you tried it already, then you don't need to see me do it."

He sighed, then shifted on his feet. "I-"

"Theodore," she glared.

His mouth fell open for a second, then he closed it, drawing backward, stunned. "Did you just….?"

She continued to glare. "Yes. I did." She hadn't known if he would react that way to his full name, but she was proven that he did. He was only stunned for a few seconds.

He shook his head, shaking out the confusion. "CJ, I promise you, you will not be harmed. I just need to see it for myself."

She took in a deep breath, and he nodded encouragingly. He lit the lighter again and held it up. She stared into the flame. He had to be right. It couldn't hurt her. She _was_ fire. Fire doesn't hurt fire. If anything, it makes it stronger.

She lifted her left hand, and only put out her pinky. Slowly, she brought her pinky closer, and slowly, she could feel the heat of it. Taking another deep breath, she put her pinky right up to the flame. Then she took a big leap and put her pinky over it.

She instinctively cringed, but she felt no pain as her pinky hovered in the flame. Seeing it dance under her pinky and sway from one side of it to the other, harmless, CJ opened her palm. Focusing, she absorbed its heat and pulled her hand away, the flame with it.

She laughed at her hand. Wallace had been right. And even better, she could manipulate it. She could just as soon create fire as she could absorb it. The question was now, could she only manipulate _fire_, or could she grow as hot as lava, or even a star?

Ted stood with a smile. She smiled back, and he turned and went back to the desk, shaking his head, amused. CJ stood, releasing the fire in her palm. She slipped on her jacket and put her hair all to one side, trying to flatten it. She joined him by the desk. "So, how does this help with the portal thing?"

He typed away, glancing at his notes on the papers. "It doesn't. It's just been bothering me for a few hours."

She snorted. Of course he was that type of guy. She informed him that she was getting in the shower, and she did. Once she finished, she put on fresh fireproof clothing and a gray t-shirt to cover herself, with her jacket over it. She was confident that she wouldn't burn it, and she was tired of walking around in just a bra.

Once her hair was dry and brushed, she left the Doctor to his work and went to the cafeteria to find some breakfast. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw a few league members pass her in the hall, or that four were in the cafeteria, three sharing a table and one eating alone in the corner.

The one in the corner was in a deep purple cloak, with a hood that covered most of her face. The cloak, as she sat there and then, was covering her shoulders, but opened up to reveal the rest of her body and surrounded her in darkness. Her arms were covered in the same colored purple sleeves, but left her thumbs, pointer and pinky fingers bare on both hands. Her thighs were bare, but she had purple boots that were knee high. CJ could see that her eyes were blue, and she was staring down at her tray of food. She wasn't eating, and the glint in her eye told CJ that she was in deep thoughts.

The three men at the table were having a meal together. One of them raised their glass, and the other two followed.

"To Phil," one said, and the others waited for him to finish. "For being a complete idiot and running after that crook on those rooftops." Two laughed, the one that was Phil clearly getting the joke. The other one chimed in. "It _was_ a stupid idea, jumping from roof to roof."

Phil shrugged, but they all clinked their glasses together. "Whatever. I got him, didn't I?"

They continued their meal, and she thought maybe this is what Leaguers do when they're relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Green Arrow and Green Lantern had both said that they had lives on Earth, as normal humans. Did _everyone_ have dual lives? Was CJs this world?

CJ went up to the buffet thing and grabbed herself some toast. Along with the buttered bread, she served herself a plate of hash browns. With a full plate, she sat at a random table, far from the others that occupied the room with her. She ate alone, and the room stayed silent except for the quiet conversation that the group of men shared.

She took the time to think of her sister again. Caroline was the only family she had, and soon, she was going to have a brother-in-law. CJ didn't even think she remembered his name. Keith? Kevin? She was pretty sure it was Keith. Or was it Heath? She _definitely _didn't remember his face. She didn't even know if Caroline truly loved the guy. She was planning to ask her at the lunch date they had set up, but of course she had to step through a portal on her way there.

She desperately wanted to go home, but she was kind of attached to the idea of having powers. They were new and exciting, and totally not an everyday thing. She wished she could keep them if she went through the portal. Then she'd actually be happy back in her world. She'd have so much fun with it.

Then she thought of all the horrible things that could happen with them, and didn't know anymore. Where they a gift or a curse? Why did she have them? And who would send _her _specifically through a portal? Why would they? How did they? _Why her?_

Could it maybe be destiny? Then her mind thought of Doctor Fate, and she highly regretted ever thinking that. It was coincidence. It had to be.

It only took her ten minutes to finish eating, before she deposited her tray in a dirty bin. She was fortunate to be done, as a few other people trickled in. She quickly left, glad to have dodged a possible crowd.

She didn't even make it back to her room before she saw Dr. Wallace walking towards her down the hall. His shirt was rumpled and slightly shifted, but at least still tucked in. The top two buttons were unbuttoned, which was one more than he had unbuttoned last night. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in some places, where in others they were flattened. He had slight five o' clock shadow across his jaw, and his face was scrunched up in excitement and determination. He was taking long, quick strides, as if he were in a rush. He had a clipboard at his side, with many papers clipped onto it. When he saw CJ, his eyes brightened a little, but he didn't stop to say hello to her.

She turned from her direction she had been walking and fell into step beside him. She had to pretty much jog to keep up with him, he was walking so fast. It didn't help that he was taller than her. "What's going on?" She asked him, glancing at his clipboard. All she could see were some formulas, scientific words, and a few hand drawn pictures of some circles and line. She didn't understand any of them.

He didn't look down at her, and he stopped at an intersection. He looked left, then right, then left, then right again, sharply looking down each hall. "I need to find Batman." Without a warning, he turned left, and CJ jumped to catch up with him again.

"Did you find something?" She asked, her eyes widening. Her veins pumped with anticipation. Had he found a way to get her home?

He didn't seem to hear her, looking this way and that, as if he was lost or he was making sure he was going the right way by checking for the little details.

She wouldn't consider herself his friend, and even if she's only spent an hour or so actually talking with him, she felt as if she knew him already. He was the type of guy that was either busy in his head trying to keep everything fresh in his mind, or he was ignoring her, thinking her questions were irrelevant. At the moment, though, she couldn't tell. She didn't know him _that _well.

So she followed him silently, eagerly waiting when they would confront Batman. But they didn't find Batman; instead, they ended up in the teleporting bay. Wallace didn't even hesitate to walk over the eight white circles on the floor, and passed over them as if they would do nothing to him. CJ had paused, and watched in horror. From what she had seen, they teleported people, and CJ had thought that Wallace was going to be teleported somewhere when he stepped on one. She was shocked when he didn't, and was even more shocked when he approached the man at the computers.

CJ snapped out of it, forgetting that this world was strange for a moment there. Cautiously, she stepped over the circles, cringing when her shoes accidently touched one. Wallace had found something; she couldn't be teleported to who knows where right then. She didn't go anywhere, though, only across the circles to join Wallace and the man at the monitors.

The dark-skinned man was talking into some ear piece. "Luthor's at it again, this time with back-up. And there is a tornado warning in Columbia." He was looking up at the computer screens, eyes darting from screen to screen. He looked up at Wallace as he approached. "I'm sorry man, I can't help you right now. The League needs my help."

That was when CJ looked up at the screens to see what the fuss was about. On about six of the ten screens, she could see many people in costumes in some kind of battle. She immediately recognized Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, and the man with the red S on his chest along with the green skinned man. They were all fighting some man in a green suit, but CJ couldn't really tell what was happening. On a few other screens, there were heroes flying or directing traffic, all hustling to evacuate some very large town.

The man in the chair raised his hand to his ear. "Are you sure?" Pause. "Understood. Mr. Terrific out." He sat forward and began typing on the keyboard, switching the screens from the battle to news feeds.

"I need to speak with Batman," Wallace told the man in the chair, after he was done with whatever conversation he had been having.

CJ stared up at the screens curiously, watching reporters talk about car crashes, detectives investigating an overdose, and a "crazy" lady being dragged into a police car, all on three different screens at the same time. Nothing life or death dangerous.

"Batman's busy in Metropolis," the man stated, not looking away from the screens. CJ saw that he looked a little tired, with bags under his eyes, messy hair, and a deep frown on his face. And when Wallace spoke, it looked like the man wanted to kill himself. He must have been having a bad day- _Err_, _morning_? It was 2 am, and he had probably been at these screens all night.

Wallace ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy, and gripped the clipboard tighter. "I may have uncovered news on the portal from Tuesday," he said, and CJ noticed that he, too, sounded groggy and tired. Duh, he had been up all night as well. _Your fault_, she would have told him, but he didn't look like he was in the mood.

The man at the monitor rubbed his face. Still not looking up at him, he said, "I'll contact Batman as soon as he is available."

"You were just on the phone with them," Wallace pointed out in a growl.

The man turned and looked up at him. "You think I don't know that? I have-"

CJ stopped listening to them, a screen catching her full attention. On it, it had the little tag in the top corner stating it was live. It was a helicopters view, circling a bridge not unlike the Brooklyn Bridge. It was the break of dawn, so it had to have been the West Coast, or was it the East?. There were about twenty cars stopped on the middle of the bridge, and more stopping by the second since the traffic wasn't moving. People were getting out and seeing what was up.

At the front of the pile up, there was a silver car hanging off the edge, the cement railing totally demolished. There were two other damaged cars, but the passengers seemed fine. The ones in the silver car, were, however, not okay. They were pinned, due to the cement digging into the sides.

The two men were busy bickering, not seeing what she was seeing. CJ turned to them. "Hey." When they still didn't shut up, she yelled. "_Hey_!"

Both men glared at her. They had been a heated, quiet glaring contest themselves, and she had interrupted them. She glared back at the man in the chair. She pointed to the screen she had been watching. "You've gotta send me to that bridge. _Now_."

* * *

_If you didn't know: In the 2000 Justice League, Mr. Terrific is always at the teleporters, beaming people up and down, and so I used him. I made him grumpy because whenever I watched the show, he was _always _there, so I figured he stayed up a lot. Is this a correct assumption? Oh, and CJ may have been a little crazy wanting to get teleported down._

_Are there still any more villain suggestions or requests? Just wondering before I write future chapters._

_Also, I had already had a loner in the cafeteria when she went in there, but when I got your reviews about wanting Raven in here, I made the loner her. I promise to add Raven and another Titan to the four that you've already met in probably chapter 12 or 13, I think it was. I'm not really sure if you guys want Raven from the Teen Titans TV show or the comic Raven, because I know both. Cyborg is not a teen, therefore he cannot be the other soon-to-be-revealed Titan._

_I feel like there was a spelling or sentence mistake in there, but I re-read it about three times and I couldn't find anything…. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I promise there will be more to come._

_Captain Cold. Heehee._


	10. Trust Fall

**To the Guest that reviewed last chapter: Seriously, you are really good. I was going to have her sister be in the second book, with ice powers, but I wasn't going to have her be a villain. Now that you've brought it up, though, it sounds like a good idea! The question is, why would she be evil or angry towards CJ? What would make her want to attack CJ?**

**Not a long chapter, but not short either. Not sure if I added enough of her thoughts, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The two men were staring at her as if they hadn't heard her, or she had been speaking another language. She gaped at them, especially at the man in the chair. _Mr. Terrific_? "Did you hear me?"

He lowered his eyebrows slightly. "Yes. I did."

She looked between him and the screen frantically. Her voice rose an octave and grew rushed. "Are you kidding? Hurry up and send me down there! They're not going to be in that car much longer. They're going to die. It's tipping over the edge. The fire department won't make it in time, and I don't see anyone else around."

He looked like he was going to object, but she cut him off before he could. "I don't care if I'm not a League Member. Those people aren't going to make it unless you send me down there _right now_." She knew that the two weren't going to be on that bridge much longer, that it was going to fall. She saw that people could possibly be in danger of death, and that she could save them. What, with a teleporter six feet away, she could save these people. Her gut begged for him to understand. She needed to save those people, because no one else could.

Mr. Terrific looked up at the screen, seeing the accident. He must have seen what she had saw; that there was no time for someone else to save the people in that car. Their only hope was someone who could get there in two seconds. He must have seen it in her eyes, too, because he nodded. "Alright."

CJ nodded back and turned, but a hand grabbed her upper arm. She turned to look into Wallace's eyes. "CJ, you can't do this. You have no training. You could get hurt." She didn't see the worry in his eyes.

She glared at him, upset that someone was telling her not to save someone in distress. He was her acquaintance, but they didn't know each other that well. That was what CJ told herself. "It doesn't take training to smash in a window," she snarled at him. She didn't know why she had snapped at him.

Before he could say anything else, she ripped her arm from him and approached the circles. She needed to save these people. Deep down inside, some part of her was saying that it would make up for what she had done her first few seconds in this world. She ignored those thoughts, though. She was doing this because those people needed to be saved.

She stood on the closest one, then turned back to Mr. Terrific. He was typing away at the keyboard for the moment, then turned to her. In one quick moment he threw his arm out to her, and she saw something small and black sail through the air.

On instinct she reached out and caught it, then looked down at her open hand. It was a small ear piece, some kind of Bluetooth. She looked up at him, questioning. "It's so you can tell me when to beam you back up," he told her. She let out a deep breath, putting the device in her ear. She nodded to him, then waited. She ignored the worry and anxious glance from Wallace. He didn't understand.

Within moments, a white light surrounded her, and CJ looked up to maybe catch a glimpse of where it was coming from. She didn't see it, but instead a pulling sensation ran through her, like her blood was trying to escape her veins. Then dizziness filled her, and she felt she would fall over, that the world was spinning around her. Then, it was all gone, and she was normal again. But she was no longer on the space station.

The bridge looked familiar, and it took a moment for her to remember that she had been teleported to the bridge from the screens. She immediately turned, taking in her surroundings. The many cars stopped, people stepping out of their cars to see what was happening. A few just standing, staring at the crash and the car hanging off the bridge, not doing anything. Some stared at her, seeing her materialize from random white light.

CJ immediately ran over to the silver car when she found it, but gasped at how close to the edge she was. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was here to save whoever was in the car. She pushed the thoughts of heights away and peered into the car. A woman was in the front, turned, her front half in the back, trying to unbuckle a child in the back. He was staring at his mother, crying. He couldn't have been older than eight, and she was fumbling with the strap, trying to pull at it. It wasn't unbuckling.

She looked up when she saw CJ, and CJ could see her yell, "Help my son!" She had tears in her eyes as well, and was frantically trying to get her son out of the dangerous situation.

CJ snapped out of her daze and grabbed the handle of the door. She opened it an inch before it hit cement. "Hold on." she told the woman. "I'm going to get you out of there." She didn't wait to get a response from the woman.

She urgently ran to the other side of the car, but didn't even bother with those doors. The front one was hanging off the bridge completely, and the back one was crumpled and dented. She ran back to the other side, and caught the woman's attention through the window. "I'm going to break the window," she told her through the crack in the door. The woman nodded, continuing to try and get her son out of the falling car.

CJ wasn't going to bother trying to break the window with her elbows. She had seen it many times in movies, but knew that it wasn't that easy in real life. So instead, she decided to use her powers. Drowning all the background noises out, she closed her eyes and placed her palm on the window. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. Then she did it again.

Reaching deep down into herself, she grabbed the fire and brought it to the surface, but only in her arm. Slowly, the temperature rose, just enough to melt the glass she was touching. It slowly fell away, and she cleaned it away with her still hot hand. Just when CJ was about to reach in and melt the kids seatbelt away, trying her best to ignore the stare of the bystanders, the car lurched forward.

It began to tip forward, jerking the mother inside back towards the windshield. She and her son both let out screams of terror, as the front of the vehicle gained more weight.

CJ grabbed the car out of instinct, but she wasn't strong enough. Her powers were fire, not superstrength. The screeching of metal against stone hits her ears, and she flinched, releasing the car, being so close to it. In her flinch, the car lurched forward again, leaving a large gap in the cement railing of the bridge.

Screams from the car and the bystanders watching from the bridge filled the air. CJ stared in horror at the gap in the railing and the view of the harbor beyond it. It was only seconds after the car fell that CJ felt herself move forward. Towards the gap, and the water. Some kind of instinct drove her into a run and to leap off the bridge. She didn't have enough time to realize that the lives were lost, or that she had failed. She knew deep down inside that she had to jump after them.

It was crazy. Human instinct was to stay on the bridge, not deliberately jump off of it. She had to be nuts do it. But she had, and she was falling, all instinct as her arms led the descent down.

When she heard the car crash into the water, it seemed to wake her up. She saw the water near, and began to flail. Hitting the water from jumping so high was going to hurt. And she was going to slam into the car. She didn't know why she had jumped. She was seriously going to be injured after this.

She closed her eyes prepared herself for the impact. Where she should have hit the car, or at least the water, by then, she was still in the air. The wind was no longer hitting her face from the speed of her fall. She couldn't feel the pull of gravity. Was she in the afterlife?

She dared an eye open, and gasped at what she saw. She was about six feet above the car, the one that was slowly sinking into the water. She had no idea how she was levitating. Then she saw the fire everywhere, and realized that she was using her powers. Her powers. She was flying. And she immediately knew that she could only fly while on fire. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.

She also didn't know how to control it, so after about five seconds of the levitation, she dropped to the water.

The water was cold, and CJ immediately rose her temperature and the water around her. She strained to keep her eyes open as she furiously searched for the sinking car. It was only about two feet from her, and with some kicking, she grabbed the open window. The car's weight slowly pulled her and the two in the car further down.

She didn't bother to look for the two, already struggling to keep her eyes open. Besides, she couldn't waste any more time. They were running out of oxygen. Instead, she closed them, and felt blindly inside the car. She felt hair, then clothing, then the strap. CJ's hand, the boys arms, and maybe the mothers, were in the small space that the three of them were trying to occupy. She gripped the strap, up near the top towards the roof, and focused. She concentrated on only raising the temperature of her arm, but mostly her hand.

When she felt the strain loosen, she released the strap, and felt the boy slowly rise, finally free of the belt. She grabbed a fist full of shirt, and gently pulled the boy towards the window. With some struggling, the boy, followed by his mother, squeezed out of the window.

As CJ released the boy, gently shoving the two towards the surface, she felt all the air leave her lungs. She closed her eyes, trying to push the pain back. _Only a few more seconds_, she told herself, swimming upwards. Or at least she thought it was up. She was pretty sure it was up. She was desperate for oxygen. Her muscles tightened, and the temperature rose within her, fighting for the air. Was her fire taking over again?

She broke the surface and immediately inhaled, swallowing some water in the process. She began to choke, and her head sunk under water once again. She flailed, and breathed air again. She breathed heavily, flapping her arms to stay above water, searching the water around her. She found the mother and boy, perfectly fine, coughing the same as her. The two had swam to the nearest leg that held the bridge up, where there was a small little ledge, a feet above the water line. There, the mother lifted her son up onto the ledge, and she held on so as to not sink under.

CJ was about to follow them when she sunk under water once again. Black dots began to spot her vision. She didn't know what was happening. She was a fine swimmer, and was breathing again. Then she realized that her body had went numb. She couldn't truly feel herself struggling to stay afloat. She tried to continue kicking, but didn't know if she was anymore. She must have stopped all together, because she fell under the water again, completely submerged.

She felt herself roll and shift, and then she was grabbed by the arm. Her face hit air, and she inhaled. She felt someone holding her under her arm, holding her above water. Whoever held her swam, bringing CJ with them. Soon, CJ saw the leg of the bridge, where her rescuer grabbed onto the ledge. Through her hair, CJ could see the mother, holding on to CJ and the ledge, keeping all three of them alive.

CJ smiled weakly at her strength. CJ had gotten them safely out of the car, but this woman was the true hero. She had true spirit to save not just herself, but her son and some stranger as well.

She blinked, suddenly struggling to keep her eyes open. She saw the rise of the sun. The streaks in the sky were so beautiful. And was that a bee? There was a low buzzing, but they were in the water. Did bees fly over water?

Strangely, those were her last thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness. _Did bees fly over water?_

* * *

_If you didn't know: CJ was obviously flying on her way down through the air, on fire, of course. And the whole jumping off the bridge and flying thing was off pure instinct. Yes, normally, her instinct would have been to stay on the bridge. But CJ wasn't normal anymore. Deep down inside, she knew she would have been able to save those people somehow, and that's called instinct._

_I'm also not sure if she had burnt that seat belt, would she have rose the water temperature too much? It might have gotten uncomfortable, but hopefully it was possible without hurting the poor boy. Any science geeks wanna pitch in here?_


	11. Gowns, Monitors, and White Walls

**Honestly, I'm a little upset that not a lot of people like my story. I had a lot of fun writing the story, and thought more would have fun reading it. It doesn't matter, though. I enjoy the story, and I'm going to keep writing. I know that there are some that do enjoy it, and I will finish the stories. CJ's not real, but to me, she feels like she belongs in the Justice League. She's like one of those characters that doesn't have their own comic book series, but is seen in others' for a few pages.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The world was spinning. Lights faded in and out, sounds were dulled and slurred. It was like a thick layer of fog was wrapped around her. She knew she was there, partially awake, but then again, she doubted it. She could feel her physical body, but she was numb. Thoughts surfaced, but they were whispers in the back of her mind. Was she in the afterlife? It was the second time she had asked in a short period of time. This new world had changed her, but she didn't know what to expect of the afterlife. It could be different in this world, but she would never even know _her_ world's afterlife.

Abruptly, she saw a figure through one of the lights. It was someone's head, blocking out a light overhead. The sight sent a spark through her, and she followed it. Someone else was here, in this strange place.

She blinked, and the world seemed to come into focus. She wasn't dead, and lights were fading in and out. She was in a building, alive, looking to the ceiling. She was moving, as if someone was pushing her, and the lights she had seen were from the ceiling, evenly spaced and endlessly appearing. The figure that stood over her was in scrubs, and when she turned, she saw more. Men and women were pushing her on some kind of table.

"You're going to be okay." She heard the words this time, not dull blurbs. Her vision began to fade again, back into the dull world, and she blinked many times to straighten herself. But the pull was too strong, and she eventually fell into it again.

This time was different, though. Instead of staying, she kept getting pulled, sucked away. It got darker, and darker, and the noises were tuned out completely. She struggled, wanting to wake up again, but she was too weak. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

* * *

When CJ woke up, she immediately sat up. As she did, she brought her hands up to steady herself, but one of her hands would not budge. After she balanced herself, she took in her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital; there was no doubt about it. The room only had one light on, and there were curtains covering the windows. The walls were white, the sheets were white, and the equipment was white, but she could definitely tell by the walls. Out in the hall, doctors and nurses bustled around, and there were beeps from pagers or PDAs or whatever. Carts wheels' squeaked, and people spoke in hushed tones. The smells were overwhelming; sterilizers, dull laundry detergent, and coffee. The _beep beep beep _of a heart monitor sounded next to her bed. She was in a room with only one bed, which she was occupying. Her hair was dry, but it was frizzy and dirty, not properly wetted with shampoo.

She looked down to her hands, the left one feeling odd, the right one restrained somehow. Wrapped around her left wrist was a hospital bracelet, but it didn't have her name or her birthday on it, because they didn't know it. It only read Patient #2084. When she looked down to study her right hand, she saw metal wrapped around her wrist and the bed. Handcuffs.

She looked up to see who might have put them on her, and she noticed the police officer standing just outside her door, through the window of her room. Had they arrested her? But she had gotten that boy out of the car, saved the mother from drowning herself just to stay with her boy. She wasn't a bad guy. If anything, she was a hero.

She shook her head, shifting under the blankets, and looking down at an IV in her arm. She had done what was right, and she didn't care what the police thought. Luckily, the IV was in her right arm, so she could get it out easily. After she got it out of her arm, she threw it off the bed. She did the same for the heart monitor. She swung her legs out from under the blankets and over the side of the bed. Her bra and underwear were still on, which CJ appreciated greatly. But her pants, boots and jacket were folded on a table that was across the room. She wouldn't be able to reach them with the handcuffs on her.

She was about to melt them off of her when she heard footsteps just outside her door, and she froze. "Detective," a man stated, and seconds later a man in a suit walked into her room. He was tall, lean, young, and strong. He had determination in his eyes, but his stance was passive. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a thick jaw and eye ridge, a hooked nose. He looked well built, like he could take down a gang of bikers, but then again nice and compassionate.

He looked at CJ suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What's your name?" He asked, stopping a few feet from her, blocking the door.

CJ stared up at him, suddenly very nervous. She had never had a cop approach her before, not to talk to her, anyways. And this man was a _Detective_. Their job was to investigate, where a cop's was to just enforce law. This man could find out everything about her if he wanted to. He could go into all her phone records, go through her mail- Then she forgot that she didn't actually exist in this world. She almost laughed out loud at the realization. He couldn't search through her records, because in this world, she didn't have any. She relaxed, completely in control of this situation.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, seeing her nervousness and hesitation. "I'm Detective Michael Bushart. I'm only going to ask you questions about what happened earlier."

She said nothing, nor gave any indication that she understood. Maybe he would think that she was deaf and would give up on her.

He rose and eyebrow at her silence, but he didn't look like he was going to leave without answers. He asked his first question. "Can you tell me your name?"

She sighed. "Sure," she drew out, exaggerating a little too much. She kind of sounded like a snob for the moment, but she didn't really care. He had already asked her that, in a sense. She honestly didn't want to get yelled at by this man. She was tired, and wanted to get back to the Justice League, or go where they could let her. She didn't not want to be away from them. She trusted some of them, and wanted to be in contact with them if something happened unexpected with her powers.

The word contact spread throughout her mind. Contact. She had had a Bluetooth thing while on the bridge. She rose her left hand and felt in her right ear, but only felt skin. The ear piece was gone. Now how was she going to get Mr. Terrific to teleport her back up?

The detective stepped closer, intimidation overcoming his pose. "Why did you cause that car accident on that bridge?"

She blinked, surprised that he had asked. He thought _she _caused the car accident?

"Did you think it was fun, hurting those people? Was it a thrill? Was it your first time?" He got closer with each question, and angrier. CJ didn't understand. She had saved those people, or at least the ones that had fallen off the bridge. She got down to the sight _after _the car crash. Why would he think _she _had done it? And why would she get a thrill out of hurting people?

Fortunately, the detective didn't get to ask another question, because a red blur entered the room, and a man was suddenly at his side. A man in red, with yellow lightning bolts at his wrists and waist. The Flash had arrived.

The detective looked over, shocked at the sudden entrance. "How-" the detective began to ask. CJ was glad for the distraction and took the two seconds to make her hand catch fire and melt the cuffs off. In the process, the bed also caught fire, but with the new knowledge she gained from earlier that morning, she absorbed it, leaving only a faint trace of smoke in the air.

She stood, just as Flash was saying, "I'm here to pick up my fellow colleague." She gave out a sigh of relief. She was going back to the space station.

The detective straightened, flattening out his suit, trying to make it so that he didn't look shocked. He cleared his throat. "She's a member of the Justice League?"

Flash frowned. "Um, not exactly. But she's not a bad guy, either. I can assure you, she did not cause that accident on the bridge."

"And how do you know that?" The detective asked, suspiciously. _Of course _he was the kind that would ask that.

Flash held his hand out, and in it was a small usb drive. "This is a recording of who _actually _caused the accident." He put on a friendly smile. The detective took it, cautiously. "I'm sure this will help in your investigation. Thank you for keeping my colleague safe and healthy." He turned to CJ, and immediately saw that she was no longer handcuffed. He looked around the room, found her clothing, and picked them up.

The detective turned back to CJ, and his eyes widened at her wrist, then the bed rail, where what remained of the handcuffs lay, melted to the rail. She followed his gaze, and she too noticed the now deformed rail. "Uh..." she looked up at the detective, with a nervous smile on her face. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He just stared, eyes bugging out. He looked like he hadn't heard what she had said. CJ nodded to herself, then inched slowly around the man. Safely next to Flash, she took her clothes from him. "Thanks." She said it for her clothes, and for the rescue.

He nodded, but she wasn't sure if he knew what she meant. "There's someone that would like to meet you."

She blinked. "At the space station?" She really wanted to leave.

He shook his head, and began to walk out the door at a normal speed. CJ followed, not wanting to be near the cops any longer than she had to. Plus, she was curious as to where they were going.

She was a little self-conscious of the hospital gown she was wearing, but didn't think too much on it. The two weaved through the hospital staff down to a door in the same hallway that CJ had been in. Flash walked in without walking, and so did CJ. She figured they were finding a place to teleport without anyone seeing. She thought wrong.

Once she stepped in the room, she immediately took notice that both beds were occupied. The one closest to the door had an unconscious boy in it, with and IV and heart monitors attached to him. Then CJ saw the woman sitting up in the other bed, and she realized who they were. The man and the woman she had helped escape from the sinking car.

The woman perked up when she noticed her visitors, and her eyes twinkled when she laid eyes on CJ. She smiled in greeting. Flash stopped near her bed, but CJ approached her completely, knowing that the woman had wanted to see her to thank her. She stopped at the end of the bed, to the side of it, and gripped her clothing.

"I'm Jenna," the woman said. She gestured to the sleeping boy. "This is Jacob." The woman cocked her head slightly in admiration at CJ. "Thank you so much for saving my son. I owe you my life."

CJ shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. No one had ever said that to her before, and it made her feel really good. But she didn't deserve it. "I was only doing what was right."

The woman, too, shook her head. It was a sad and relieved shake. "No. No one else would have done what you did. You're a true hero. Thank you."

CJ smiled back at her. She wasn't going to argue, knowing the woman believed every word she said. Instead, she looked to the boy. "I'm glad to see that both of you are alright."

"He's fine," the woman said, speaking about her son. "He's just sleeping it off. Both of you were unconscious by the time the rescue boats came. He woke up earlier, but he's just tired. It was a traumatic experience for us both." CJ nodded, and she said thanks again. Then she began to stare at her son, worrying, and CJ took it as the time to leave.

She and Flash left the room, and Flash let her get changed in a restroom real quick. Then she followed him down the hall again. He stopped near a door and abruptly opened the janitors closet. Before CJ could question it, he walked in. She peeked in and rose an eyebrow at him. "Um, what are you doing?"

He grinned, and CJ felt her nerves stand on edge. "Relax. It's difficult for the teleporter to pin point specific people out of a crowd. If we isolate ourselves, it'll be for Tornado to find us." She could tell that he rose an eyebrow at her hesitation, so she stepped in and closed the door behind her. The room was surprisingly big, but it was stuffed with supplies, so it was still crowded. CJ could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. She was very uncomfortable, but he seemed fine with the closeness of her.

He rose a hand to where is ear was and said, "Flash to Red Tornado." He paused, a reply coming in. "Two ready for pickup." He grinned again, this time at his own words. After a moment of awkward silence, at least a little awkward for her, the white light appeared. Within seconds, it disappeared again, and the two were on the space station once again.

"I meant to ask," CJ asked as Flash immediately waved at Red Tornado before heading out of the large room. CJ paused to shoot a smile his way before she followed Flash. "How long was I gone?"

Flash shrugged. "Not long. After I got back from the evacuation, Red Tornado told me that Mr. Terrific had told him that you had went down to Earth. It took about twenty minutes to find where you were, but I'd say that you were at the hospital for only two or three hours before I came and got you."

CJ nodded, giving him a visual response that she had heard and understood him.

As they walked, she had sort of zoned out, blindly following him, but only realized where they were when she stepped into the room.

There, standing around a table, all in the same room, were the first six people she had seen when she had come to this world. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomers. CJ froze, the memory of the portal filling her mind. But she wasn't a threat to them anymore, so why had Flash brought her here?

* * *

_If you didn't know: Detective Michael Bushart is also an OC, so don't go looking him up anywhere. And, again, these are the founders of the League, minus Aquaman, again. The man is the King of Atlantis, so I guess he has other duties._

_Do you know what this means for CJ? Six of the founders in one room?_


	12. Big Kid Table

**Yeah, what I said at the end of the last chapter? Just teasing. It's not happening yet. This part is awkward, but whatever. The story is still good, right?**

**aspiringTechGuy: I totally get what you mean. The New 52 isn't as great as I thought it would be. I haven't read many, but I have seen enough to not get excited.**

**Chapter 12**

She stared blankly at the five people standing around the table. The Flash encouraged her to walk further into the room, but she didn't move. They were all staring at her. Batman, Superman, and the one with green skin didn't look happy to be there, but Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were smiling. Well, Green Lantern was grinning.

Since she wasn't moving any farther into the room, the conversation started with her and Flash by the door. Batman stepped forward, glaring at her. Typical. "When did you discover your ability to fly?"

CJ blinked, her mouth opening, but nothing came out. He shifted angrily, and she snapped out of it. "Um, how do you know about that?"

Batman narrowed his eyes into glaring slits, but before he could growl out an answer, the man with the red S on his chest stepped forward, closer to her than Batman was. "We haven't officially met. I'm Superman." He smiled friendly.

She blinked again. "Uh, hi?" How was that relevant?

He glanced back at Batman, his expression hidden for a moment. Then he looked to back at CJ. "We recorded the incident at the bridge. We saw, mostly, what happened."

CJ looked to the floor. "Oh. Well, um-" she shrugged, looking up to Wonder Woman, but didn't meet any of their gazes. "I found out when it happened. I realized that I wasn't falling anymore, and I opened my eyes, and I was flying. But it was only for a few seconds..." She quieted near the end. They were staring at her... oddly.

"That was your first time?" Superman asked her, and she nodded. "Interesting," he mumbled, glancing at the rest of the team.

"You're surprisingly taking our whole situation very well," Flash said beside her, folding his arms across his chest, but he sounded like he was telling the other members.

The six of them glanced at each other, but CJ couldn't tell what they were thinking. Three of them were wearing masks, which kind of prevented her from seeing their expressions, if they even showed any, but the green skinned man was wearing a blank expression, where Wonder Woman and Superman were just thinking, in some way. CJ felt helpless.

Finally, Superman spoke again, turning away from the rest of them. "We appreciate your help, CJ."

He was referring to the bridge, and saving those people. She shrugged. "I was just doing what I had to."

Superman nodded at this, his eyebrows lowering in deeper thought. She was very uncomfortable in the room, having six powerfully skilled people surrounding her. They wouldn't hurt her, CJ knew, but it didn't mean she wasn't intimidated.

She knew she should leave. No one spoke, and everyone looked at her, as if they wanted to speak, but they didn't want to in front of her. She knew she was informally dismissed, and so she gave a short nod, then backed out into the hall.

Taking a deep breath, she looked both ways down the hall as the door slid closed behind her. The whole situation had been odd. Flash had brought her in there, and they asked her two questions. Were they expecting something from her? And _why_?

She decided to head back to her room, to go relax. When she got there, though, she sighed. Theodore Wallace was still at the table, doing sciency stuff. He didn't notice her stop in the doorway, and she could have left then, but something made her stop and look at him. He was probably the only "normal" person on this space station. Everyone else was a hero, going out of their way to save others' lives, where Wallace could possibly be doing the same thing by sitting at a table, taking notes, and looking at computer screens all day.

CJ paused, thinking this over. He could be a hero, someday. Possibly even to her, if he could find a way to send her back home.

She sighed to herself then, stepping into the room, and approaching the table. He looked up, finally noticing the movement. He was too caught up in his work before to have seen her, but now that she was right in front of him, he jumped slightly at the surprise. He stood, realizing who he was looking at. His tone was full of worry when he said, "CJ. When I saw you jump off that bridge, I thought you were..." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought maybe you were hurt."

Hearing those words from him, directed to her, in that tone…. Something deep down inside of her turned, but she didn't know what it was. She had never felt the tightening feeling of her stomach before, or the burning in her arms. She was uncomfortable, and felt pressured under his worried gaze. She tried to shrug it off, looking away from him and at his table. "So, uh..." she thought of something to say. "What were you going to tell Batman earlier?"

He looked away from her, too, but CJ barely saw the disappointment flash across his face. "I figured out how to open the portal."

CJ's eyes widened in shock and she almost yelled her next word. "What?"

He shrunk back, confused. "I gave all the information to Batman. With both of our research, we had found a way to open the portal. I thought I was clear before...?"

She didn't know what to say. He had figured it out, but she was doing nothing. She started for the door, but barely got through it without Wallace shouting after her. She paused and turned back to him out in the hallway, waiting for him to speak. She didn't know why she stopped, though. If she really wanted to go home, she would have ignored him, wouldn't she? "It's going to take another day to set everything up for the portal. Even then, Batman still wants to test it. We don't know if it's safe to go through, or if something will come out on the other side."

"Are you kidding me?" She almost yelled. It could have possibly been considered a yell, but she knew she could get louder. Nevertheless, Wallace shrunk a little at her sudden outburst. "_I _came through that portal. It's fine. And _you're _the one that said only _I _could go through the portal. It's my world. There's definitely no threats over there, besides your typical criminals." She didn't know why she was upset, and was immediately guilty for getting angry at him.

He straightened his wrinkled shirt, and CJ wondered when the last time he had taken a shower was. "Only you could have walked through _that _portal. Another one could be made, for someone else. All someone would need is DNA to put into the computer."

She blinked. "Batman's still doing tests. I'm not going home."

Wallace just stared at her, unwilling to answer.

CJ looked down. She told herself that she wanted to go home. Normal was better. Here, anything could happen, and she wasn't sure if she could handle all that came her way. But... she liked her powers. No one had them in her world, and she could help people. She didn't need training, because the powers seemed to be a part of her. She was better in this world. She had saved those people from the bridge, mostly because of the teleporter, but also because she had destroyed the seat belt around the boy. In her world, she hadn't been able to do that.

Then her thoughts strayed back to her first moments in this world. She had destroyed that car and the people in it, because she was scared of getting run over. In her world, she wouldn't have done that. She would have either gotten run over or caused the car to swerve and possibly hit someone else.

Which world was better? One with powers, or one without them?

She turned and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" The Doctor asked from behind her. His voice was clearly layered in worry, but he didn't follow her.

She didn't look back as she said, "I just need to be alone."

* * *

She had found the very large room with the glass wall and the view of Earth. She sat right next to the glass, staring at a planet that looked exactly like her own. Instead of thinking about the portal and all the questions that came with it, she thought about herself in this world. Was she considered an alien here? Technically, from what she understood, she had different DNA than the humans here. She had something called the metagene, but Dr. Wallace had said it was nothing he had seen before, and he had seen other metagenes.

The possibility of this being a dream was definitely out of the question. Her dreams had never been this elaborate and extreme. It definitely not the afterlife; they were supposed to be happy, but this was too cruel. It was real life, but was she alone. Were there other people that could go through the portal and lose or gain powers?

The Earth below was still covered in white clouds, but beneath the gaps, she could see blue and green. She had to stare intently at the green, the outline, and factor in the possibility that what she considered a map could be rotated. After a lot of thinking in her mind, which distracted her from the two worlds' situation, she discovered that the continent below was Asia, and she could barely see Australia.

She sighed, fogging up the glass in front of her. Tiredly, she reached up and pressed her pointer finger to the glass. Slowly, she dragged it across the glass, making a line through the mist. She lifted her finger again, and made another line. Within thirty seconds, she had drawn a crude picture of some kind of bug. Near it's rear, she added five lines coming off of it. When she was finished, it was a firefly, the one that lit up. She was about to wipe it away, but the fog had been slowly disappearing, and then it was completely gone, leaving only the outline of the bug. She decided to leave it. It didn't seem like people would come in here and see it anyways, so she didn't bother.

She sighed again, this time away from the glass.

Thankfully, a bustling out in the hall caught her attention. She stood and rushed out, searching for the source of the commotion with everyone else. A few people were walking and talking, but they sounded confused and concerned. CJ followed them, curious. They walked into a big room with a high ceiling, and when CJ looked around, she swore she saw a platform up above that looked similar to what the teleporter place looked like.

Superman was talking to Batman, who was glaring at him, and besides the four others that were standing on the other side of them (Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and the green skinned man), Red Tornado, a man in blue and red, a woman in brown that looked like animal skins and animal teeth formed into a necklace, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the four teens that had teleported days before, plus two she couldn't really see, were all standing on this side of Batman and Superman. CJ stood behind these people, trying not to be seen.

"We don't know what would happen if you went through," Superman was saying. "You're human. The portal could kill you."

Batman continued to glare. "I'm the only reliable option. I know how to make the portal to come back, and I know what we're looking for."

"It's too risky," Superman stated, crossing his arms.

Wonder Woman stepped closer to the two. "Superman's right, Batman. You could die."

Batman's glare deepened, and he opened his mouth the disagree again, but a voice from the spectators stopped him. "Then send me."

All eyes turned to Black Canary, who had stepped forward and had folded her arms across her chest. Superman's arms fell to his sides, and all who were in the small group stared at her, surprised.

Green Arrow was the first to react beside her. "No-"

She didn't let him state his opinion by glaring at him, then looking at the three. "From my understanding, she has a form of the metagene. I have the metagene. If I go through the portal, I'll lose my canary call." She shrugged. "I can do the objective without it."

The crowd stared at her, thinking over what she was saying. CJ didn't know what the objective was, but she knew they were talking about going through the portal.

Green Arrow came up and stood in front of her, so that she would look at him. "You don't know that you'll be fine. It's not our world."

"It's close enough. We've been to stranger Earths."

He shook his head. "What about the portal? How will you make one on that world? You don't know how to."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll make one."

"There's no time!" Arrow growled, getting frustrated. "You'll be stuck there."

Meanwhile, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman had been looking at each other. CJ assumed that they were close enough to know what the looks meant. Superman nodded to Black Canary. "You leave in an hour."

Black Canary nodded back, then she left the room, and Green Arrow followed her. CJ knew somehow that he would continue to try to change her mind until time was up.

When she looked back to the rest of the group, she found Batman glaring at her. CJ swallowed, cringing internally. Dang it.

Superman didn't seem to see her yet, and Batman didn't stop him from talking. He and Batman spoke to each of the people still around.

"The rest of us are going to New York. Titans, construct a larger team and make a perimeter. Evacuate the area."

"Atom, you'll help me contain the portal."

"Lantern: You're on prisoner duty. Your ring will contain all of them once we're done."

"Everyone else, approach and disable."

The crowd dispersed, giving strange glances at CJ, all but Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman continued to glare at her.

CJ stirred up some courage. "Something happened. With the portal."

Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at each other, then at Batman. "She has a right to know," Diana said quietly. Batman shifted his glare to her, but when he looked into her eyes, his glare softened, only a bit. CJ barely noticed it, and she was only five feet from him.

After another moment at looking at Wonder Woman, he glanced at Superman. Then he turned to CJ. "Another portal was opened. Multiple, actually. When one closed, another opened. About a dozen. When the League got there, we couldn't find anyone."

CJ's breath hitched. "There are others?"

"From nearby security feeds, we saw no one near the building when the portals opened." He glared again, but it wasn't directed at CJ. He just seemed angry. "There has been someone with powers attacking a nearby bus station. We can assume that they all have powers, and that someone from your world is purposefully sending people through the portals."

"They're creating an army," Superman stated, as if he just came to the conclusion himself. He turned to CJ. "That's why we're sending Canary through. Whoever is doing this is a threat."

CJ didn't need to hear anymore. "I want to help."

Now it was Wonder Woman's turn to talk to her. She stepped from between the two men to face her. "We're grateful for your help, but the League can handle it. It's still dangerous for you."

CJ clenched her hands into fists. "I can control my powers. I can help."

She placed a hand on her hip. "You can't help evacuate, and you can't fight if it comes to that. In both situations, you'll hurt people, and that is not what we want."

She had to think a moment, but she came up with a solution to her problem. "I can absorb fire, too. If there is a fight, and things start to blow up, I can always help put the fire out."

The three looked at each other once again, but this time, CJ knew that they had changed their perspective. Could Fire, or anyone else who could control fire, absorb it? Was CJ the first one they had encountered? The three didn't speak, but they must have been close acquaintances to read each other's' body language. They all turned back to CJ, but Batman was the one to speak. "You'll stay with the Titans. If we need your help, we'll contact you."

After he spoke, he made to move, but CJ was both shocked and angry enough to stop his movement. "You're sticking me with a bunch of teenagers?"

He paused and turned to her, his glare deep, and his voice low and hard. "They are not just a group of teenagers. They have training, they trust each other with their lives, and they have been doing this for over a year. You, on the other hand, have been here for a week. You have little training, are still learning the extent of your powers, and have shown that you are not in complete control." He paused, letting it sink in. "I trust them more than I trust you. They may be young, but you will do as they tell you." Seeing that the point was made, he left. Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at her in sympathy, then turned to follow him.

CJ followed them as well, glad that she was going to help. Batman was completely right. She had no training in this, but she had proven that she could help with the incident on the bridge. Even though she didn't like it, she met up with the Titans. She was going to help more people. At least she was doing _something _in this world.

* * *

_If you didn't know: The Founders, Teen Titans, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Atom, and Vixen were in this chapter. And the _Titans _are the Teen Titans, but I don't think the League would always call them _Teen Titans. _Titans sounds more natural._

_The part with the Founders and the part after with Dr. Wallace was just me being bored and making her question. Green Arrow and Black Canary might have had a little awkward scene, too._

_Oh, and CJ doesn't really know what's happening, and she's not going to ask. Similar portals that CJ walked through are being opened up, and people are coming out of them. They all have their own unique powers, and somehow master them almost immediately. They're going to send Black Canary through to destroy whatever it is that is making the portals, and then somehow come back. That part is too confusing for me to understand or write, so I'd say to just use your imagination and pretend you know how._

_Thanks._


	13. Flame On!

**Alright, so here comes Raven and the other Teen Titans. I'm not really sure how I'm going to get Raven and CJ to talk or whatever, and so it might happen after this battle or I might not put it in. I'll try real hard, though.**

**Just to let everyone know beforehand instead of adding it in the end, the "giant rock man," and the guy with shimmering light around him while flying; yeah, those two are also OC's. They came from CJ's world and have their own powers.**

**And yes, I did reference a Marvel character in the chapter's name, and I am forever upset with myself for doing so. I'm am 100% DC, but it definitely fit for this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

The Teen Titans were just as grumpy as CJ was when they found out that she would be joining them. From the few mumbles they heard, they were upset about having her tag along and upset about being stuck with perimeter. They barely said a word, but they all got on a teleporting circle together, and CJ was given a comm. The moment they teleported down to Earth, an explosion erupted, a loud boom piercing the air, the ground shaking. The seven immediately prepared for action, the disappointment wiped from them, and the boy in red with the black cape issued the orders.

"KF, start getting these people out of here." Before the boy even finished the sentence, the boy in yellow was gone, disappearing down the street in a yellow blur. "Superboy, go find the source of the explosion." The boy in the black shirt with the red S on his chest didn't need any further instruction before he began to run towards the boom. After about ten feet away, he pushed off the ground, and leaped high into the air. He landed about a half a mile away.

CJ didn't have any time to be surprised.

"Raven, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, get inside those buildings. Start at the top, work your way down."

Those four flew away, and then Robin began running, and CJ followed. Robin quickly told her that they were to just tell people to go the opposite way from the explosion, and help anyone carry their kids, get out of their cars, help the elderly walk down stairs, small stuff.

It wasn't just the Teen Titans that teleported down, but three others. They were all male. One was younger, in his twenties, in an all back suit with what looked like a thick blue v on his chest, from shoulder to shoulder. Another was in a half purple half white suit, older, and his body stretched unnaturally, like he was made of rubber. The last was in some kind of blue armor, with spikes coming off the back up to his shoulders.

As they ran, civilians ran the way CJ was coming from. There were also a few cars, but most had thought running would be faster. CJ began to grow tired, but before she could slow down, they were close to the explosion source. Above the building, CJ could see a few objects flying around in the sky, then diving down to nearby buildings, disappearing out of sight.

She saw the yellow blur, and it stopped to reveal the kid in yellow again. He was appearing, grabbing someone, then running away from the explosion in a blur, then returning another ten seconds to pick up someone else. He continued to do this, and many people got out quickly.

From a nearby tall building, she saw Superboy fall from a high window, and land safely, a civilian clinging on to him. Then he set them down, and jumped back into the building. The girl was evacuating, too, and then it was her and the boy in reds turn to start to help. She looked around, not exactly sure what to do. She knew she should be helping evacuate, but the others had superstrength and could carry people, or could fly and carry people. The only thing she could do was tell people to stay calm and run away from the explosion. By the time she had helped a few people, her and the others were split up, all evacuating the nearby area as quickly as possible.

Looking towards the explosion sight, she knew what she had to do. She saw smoke, which meant fire. Leaving the Teen Titans and the other three, she ran towards the smoke. As she got closer, she saw that a building had caught fire, and from the looks of it, the building didn't look so good. There was a large gap in it, like it could have been made by a wrecking ball, and the bricks were black and crumbling, with fire pouring out of the gap.

Superboy was in the top floors, grabbing people and jumping down. The stairs were probably blocked off or crowded, and so he was helping. The only way CJ knew how to help was to absorb the fire. The source was about six or seven stories up. CJ had only absorbed the fire from the lighter yesterday morning. This fire was so far away, and CJ didn't know if she could do it.

She took in a deep breath. This is what she came down here to do. She was fire. That fire was her. She nodded to herself, then stretched her arms out towards the building. She didn't really know how to do it, but she did it somehow. The fire took the lead, heating up the area around her. She made the connection between her fire and that fire, and began to pull that fire toward her.

The fire seemed to be vacuumed to her. It no longer rose up, but down toward CJ. It looked like it was falling down a slide. The smoke disappeared, and the fire was pulled down to CJ. As it hit her, she grew as hot as the fire, absorbing its heat. She felt stronger, more confident, and pulled to her with greater force. Within a few moments, the fire was no longer in sight. CJ released the fire, and stood, taking another deep breath.

She felt good. She was happy that she had put the fire out, and confident that she could help more people.

She turned from that building and looked for more, but saw none.

"CJ, where'd you go?" A teen's voice said into her ear. This was Robin, as she had been told earlier when introduced to them. She was reluctant to answer him, but at the moment, he was in charge of her. She glared at nothing as she thought that.

She hit the button, allowing her to speak. It felt weird to talk into the comm. "I, uh, just put a fire out."

"You're supposed to be helping us evacuate."

She rolled her eyes. "I came down here to help with the fires, not direct traffic." But she began to help again, going into a nearby building and getting people out of the rooms and down the stairs.

* * *

She had been helping evacuate for about ten minutes before she heard a scream. One of the windows was open, and CJ immediately forgot the people she was calming down to look out it. Down below, there was some kind of battle going on. She recognized a few League members, fighting some people in civilian clothing. One of them looked like they were a giant rock. This rock person was swinging their huge, bulky arms around, hitting League members. CJ saw Green Lantern, floating in the air, throw his arm out, a green light emanating from him. This green light stopped the arm, but after some more pounding, the rock man broke it and hit Green Lantern. The man flew through the air and landed in the street. CJ was surprised that he got back up.

CJ didn't know who these people were the Justice League was fighting; she was trying to find the source of the scream. What she found made her gasp.

High up, on a roof top at least a block or two away, a man was standing on the edge, holding a woman. She was struggling to escape his grasp, and at the same time trying to scramble away from the ledge. _She_ was the one that had screamed, and it was confirmed when she let out another screech as the man holding her pushed her closer to the edge.

CJ mentally kicked herself as she melted the window in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she kept telling herself that she was the only one that could save that girl.

Once there was a small hole in the window, and as it continued to melt, CJ heard the wind, carrying another scream from the woman. The glass, along with some of the wood around her, were melting. She stepped up onto the ledge and looked over the edge. She was at least ten stories up, maybe more. The bridge had been a bigger drop.

Worry hit her, but she pushed it away. She took one last glance at the scenes around her before she stepped off. She let out a small scream as wind hit her, making her hair flap wildly behind her as she fell down to the street below. As panic rose, so did the temperature. Again, she didn't know how she did it, but somehow, she angled her body just slightly to the left. In that slight shift, she turned in the air, and instead of falling down, she was now gliding sideways to the left.

CJ had flown before, in airplanes, and briefly off the bridge the other day; but this was different. Gravity no longer held her. She lifted her head, and she angled upward. She flew around a building, and let out a scream of exhilaration. She rose above the tallest building around, and took in the view.

While she flew, she barely heard a short conversation going on in her right ear.

"_Titans, is CJ with you?" A hard voice growled out._

"_She was in one of the buildings last time-" The young boy was cut off by another boy._

"_Um, Robin? Is that…."_

_There was a short pause._

"_She can _fly_?"_

"_You were supposed to _watch_ her." Was growled out._

"_Sorry, Batman."_

Hearing the scream again got CJ back on track. She searched the roof tops below before she saw the one with the two people on it. She dove in that direction, catching speed from the fall. As she got closer to the roof, she realized that she didn't know how to land. Last time this had happened, she had fallen into water.

She slowed, sticking her hands out to help stop the land. She angled her chest up, so that she was upright, her feet down. As she got lower, the heat decreased. It was sort of like letting the air out of a hot air balloon. When she was a foot from the roof, she dropped, and once she hit cement, she released the fire.

As she descended, the man had noticed her coming towards him, because he was turned toward her, and had released the woman. She ran from his arms, towards another ledge, away from both the man and CJ.

CJ glared at the man. He looked like any other man. He wasn't wearing a funky costume or had odd colored skin. He was grinning like crazy, though. "This is going to be fun," he said before he charged her.

CJ had never been in a fight before, other than the bot in the training room. She also didn't want to hurt this man with her fire, but her fight or flight instinct kicked in. She switched the fire on, then began to back up.

His grin deepened as he saw the fire. She ran quicker, but he was running forward, having the advantage. CJ was reluctant to leave the woman alone, but she turned and jumped off the roof. Her plan was to circle back around once he had stopped running. She began to turn, but when she looked back, she could see that he was no longer on the roof, but he had also taken flight.

She didn't know what it was she saw, but there was some kind of white or silver light shimmering around him as he flew. She picked up speed, weaving in and out of buildings, but he seemed to be faster.

Just as he was just about to catch up to her, she swore- _swore_- she heard a boy yell. Then, a flash of lightning erupted somewhere nearby. The crackling of the electricity in the air and the flash of bright light shocked CJ out of concentration, enough to jolt the fire out of her. She began to fall, but as the sky turned, she saw a small black dot fly through the air, getting closer to her area.

It definitely wasn't a bird, because it was too fast and too big. Her falling was only for a few seconds, but in those seconds she saw the dot grow and become a man in red with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. He moved so fast that he was only in her line of sight for a moment before he tackled the other flying man mid-flight, and the two disappeared to the far side of the city.

CJ didn't know if she was to thank the man in red, or prepare to flee from him if he was to come back for her. She regained her concentration and caught fire once again, returning back to the roof top. She didn't land, but floated a foot from the rooftop. She felt her hair flow around her, like there was no gravity, or she was under water. She imagined what she looked like then, probably just fire that levitated. The woman stared at her, stunned. CJ pointed to the door that would lead back into the building. "Um, we're evacuating the building."

The woman didn't wait for any more encouragement to leave and tore off to the door in fright. CJ found it was a little odd, but then remembered that she was still on fire. At least she saved the woman from that man.

* * *

That wasn't the last time CJ would see that man that flew with shining lights surrounding him.

Instead of taking the stairs, she flew down to the battle, putting off the evacuating for a moment. She wanted to see what was happening down at this intersection with the giant rock man. She landed a safe distance away, not wanting to be seen, but itching to help. The giant rock man was now unconscious, lying in a large hole made by what looked like himself off to the side.

CJ could see Batman and Wonder Woman fighting another man. Batman threw small black things at him while Wonder Woman kicked and punched at him, but he must have had superstrength, because he wasn't going down. Green Lantern was floating in the air, holding his arm out, the green light coming from his hand wrapped around a woman in what looked like a very large bubble. She looked like a porcupine, every few seconds shooting spikes out of herself and at the green bubble, but the green light held her and her spikes inside.

Green Arrow was shooting arrows at a man who was up about two stories. He was jumping from building to building, and held on with expertise. Green Arrow was shooting nets and little bombs at him, but the man was too fast, having dodged the arrows before they could hit their mark. Green Arrow must have anticipated the frog-man's next move, because after a few more jumps, Green Arrow shot to an area right before the frog-man could land, encasing him in a net. The frog-man fell, tangled in the net, all the way to the street. He didn't seem to be hurt as he hit the ground, because he still struggled on the cement. CJ was impressed with his tolerance.

Before CJ could take any more in, the man with the white-silver light surrounding him appeared, tackling CJ. The two were swooped into the air by him, and CJ immediately caught fire. She hadn't thought about what it would do to him, but she didn't truly care at that moment. He let go of her immediately, feeling the heat, but he continued to attack her.

CJ didn't understand why he was attacking her. She had done nothing to him, but help a woman escape his grasp. When he threw some kind of silver ball of light at her, she didn't care anymore. She dodged the attack, ducking low, but she still felt the effects of the attack. As the ball sailed by her, the static of it put all of her hair on end, like it was electricity. It sent some kind of ripple through her and the fire, making her very uncomfortable somehow, similar to hanging upside down with your eyes closed, while sweating.

At the time, she didn't comprehend if the fire would hurt her, but she was irritated that he was attacking her. While staying in the air, she threw fire at him. The first blow was a small fire ball, but he deflected it with a swing of his arm and a scatter of his energy. He did flinch, telling her that she had hurt him somewhat. She threw another one, this one larger and hotter, and he faltered in his flight. He dropped down about ten feet before he focused again, but CJ wasn't done. She threw a beam of fire at him, half missing.

With a shout of anger, the man stretched his arms and feet out. This was followed by a wave of the electricity, shooting out of him in all directions.

CJ didn't have a chance to evade the attack, and was close enough to get hit with the blast. It had an odd effect on her, and she, too, faltered in flight. The fire was still present in her, but for a moment she could no longer fly. She dropped, lower than her opponent had, and still fell. It was only about ten feet from the ground before CJ snapped out of confusion and caught herself.

Before she could try and attack the man again, the flying man with the yellow lightning bolt appeared again, tackling the man to the ground right by CJ. The shimmering man was unconscious as he hit the ground, and then the man in red turned to her.

Before he could attack her, though, she dropped to the ground and stared at him. He was glaring, hands at his sides, but as he looked at her, his gaze lightened. "Is your name CJ?" He asked, enthusiastically.

CJ frowned. He was Justice League. She should have known, seeing the costume. "Yes. Who are you?"

He grinned with a short wave. "I'm Captain Marvel!"

CJ was still on fire, and gave him a small smile.

"Captain!" Someone shouted nearby, and she and Captain Marvel turned to look. Green Lantern was waving the Captain over. He had is green light around a few people lying on the ground. They looked unconscious.

Captain Marvel gave CJ one last smile before he picked up the man that shimmered and flew over to Green Lantern. A hole in the bubble was made, and Captain Marvel placed the unconscious man in his arms on the ground by the others, then left Green Lantern and flew off towards the battle.

CJ blinked, returning to what she had been doing. All around, there were small fires, but CJ couldn't really figure out how they were made. One of them could have been from her. She absorbed them anyways.

"Flash!" was yelled in the comms, but CJ had also heard it in real life. She, along with a few others, turned to find him on instinct.

Green Lantern had abandoned the unconscious people and was flying towards something specific. He threw his arm out, and the green light expanded from his hand into another bubble. Inside the bubble was the Flash. The green bubble wrapped around him just as a very large chunk of cement fell from the building that he was next to. Once the cement had broken upon impact with the green light, the light disappeared.

"Thanks, GL." Flash said with a small smile. Green Lantern landed next to him. "No problem, bud."

Another shout was heard, but not from the comms. "Diana!"

CJ looked, hearing Wonder Woman's name, but she wasn't anywhere near the area. The shout had come from Batman, but he was walking backwards, like someone was approaching him. He jumped back, like he was dodging something, but there was nothing there. CJ saw him speak, but he was too far away to be heard. Then, he was pinned up against a wall, his hands at his throat, like he was choking.

CJ didn't know what was happening, and neither did Superman, who went over to help.

CJ turned back to her fire, and continued to put fires out and evacuate as much as she could.

* * *

She looked around for more fires, but her eyes landed on a van that was too close to the wreckage. She approached it, and found a camera man pointing a camera at a reporter. "…. are evacuating, and it looks like the Justice League is handling it." The reporter lady turned to look at the scene, but then saw CJ. She perked up, and jogged up to CJ, the camera man following her. "You're the girl from Genocian City! You saved that woman and child from drowning in the river."

CJ took a step away from the woman and shied away from the camera. She had put her fire out once she saw the two people coming towards her. "I'm not a _girl_, but yes. I did." She glanced back towards the battles. "We're evacuating the area. You two need to get out of harm's way."

Her efforts of keeping them safe were ignored. "Are you a member of the Justice League?" The woman asked her.

CJ didn't know what to do. She needed to get these people out of here, but they wouldn't listen to her. Maybe if she answered her questions they would. "No, I'm not. I'm simply here to help."

"When did you become a hero? What's your super hero name?"

CJ frowned. She hadn't thought about it before. She hadn't thought she needed one. Something made her want to give the reporter an answer. She didn't deserve a name, but she was a hero, in a sense. So she told her one that made sense. "Firebug." CJ didn't wait for her to ask another question. "Now please, evacuate." Then she backed away, caught fire again, and took off.

She was grinning as she flew away. Where did Firebug come from, and why would she want to pick it? She was fire, yes, but she wasn't a little bug.

* * *

_If you didn't know: In the beginning, along with the Teen Titans, I put in Nightwing, Blue Beetle and Elongated Man. And this last scene with the reporter was probably awkward, but yeah. Genocian City is also made up, which is also where CJ saved those people from the bridge, which is said by the reporter chick._

_Oh, and the thing with Batman choking: I was making it so that one of the people that came through the portal had the ability to make it seem like someone you loved was trying to kill you, so Batman thought he was seeing Wonder Woman trying to choke him to death. BMWW not-so-much-but-still-there scene!_

_Battle continues in next chapter. Finally, we will see some super villains, but the less popular ones._


	14. There's a Storm Coming

**Here are the villains. CJ doesn't confront any of them. She doesn't really join in the fight, mostly because everything is happening so fast and she has never fought before. Also, her fire could hurt people, so she is weak against them.**

**monkeymouse7906: I assure you, CJ will see her sister again, but it will be in the next book. I'm already half way done with it and Caroline is in it, I promise. I only ask you to wait a month, and I'm sorry for making you wait. I'll add more awesomeness for you, I promise.**

**Chapter 14**

When she returned to the League, there were a few members down. Batman and a large man that wore a helmet and looked like he had wings were on the ground, with Wonder Woman and a man in all black with blue lightning bolts outlined in yellow on his arms and wrapped up to his chest.

Superman was suddenly thrown through the air and crashed into a nearby building, almost crumbling into the ground with the force of him. A large man with crackly white skin caught Superman as he fell from the building and threw him again, out of CJs sight.

Red Tornado was shooting red tornadoes at a large man that had wings. The man was sucked down one of the tornadoes, no longer able to evade the high winds.

A man in an all gold suit that looked like shiny scales with green gloves and boots and a weird gold hat on his head was tackling a young girl in red white and blue. What looked like a white robot then picked up the man in the gold and threw him away.

"Villains are taking advantage of our situation," someone said into the comms, but CJ didn't know who it was.

The woman in deer skins with the teeth necklace suddenly roared nearby and threw another woman. In air, the woman let out a burst of light, the explosion rumbling the sky.

This wasn't just a battle; this looked like war.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of CJ, about twenty feet away. He hadn't teleported; CJ knew what that looked like. No, this man had appeared from thin air. He had stepped from nowhere. This man had not teleported, but had stepped through a portal.

CJ watched the man that could be around forty, with slicked back salt and pepper hair, a deep face cemented in permanent anger, his dark eyes glaring. He straightened his jacket, as if he had gotten it dirty. He looked around, and after seeing a few people fighting, he nodded, still looking. His gaze landed on CJ, and he nodded again. "Good," she heard him say, but he was speaking to himself.

CJ made no move, shocked that she had witnessed him coming through the portal. He wasn't combusting into flames, and there were no other visible powers coming from him. He looked normal. Was he from CJ's world, or another?

Behind him, another appeared from a portal. Black Canary. When her gaze landed on the man, she charged with a shout. She was angry. CJ didn't know what had happened, but Black Canary looked worn out.

The man turned to face her and blocked a kick. He didn't block the punch that came right after it. The man fell back, but he never hit the ground. He fell right through it, suddenly swallowed up by blackness.

He reappeared behind Black Canary, who was searching around for him. The man was looking down at himself in shock, but it quickly shifted to fascination. With a grin from him, the shadows that surrounded him swam to Black Canary.

She noticed them, and tried to evade, coming closer to CJ. CJ, finally snapping out of it, took a step towards her ally and threw fire at the shadows.

The man roared in anger. "What are you _doing_? Do I have to do everything myself?"

CJ had ignored him, because her fire was working. The shadows were no longer there, and she and Black Canary searched for more. Seeing none, Canary ran towards the man again. That was when CJ felt it.

She could no longer feel her physical body, because something was between her and it. The invader, whatever it was, was ripping all ties between CJ and her body. She screamed in pain as it crawled within her, shadows and darkness separating her and her body, but it was soon over.

She was surrounded by the darkness, and it held her, helpless. CJ could see and hear and feel, but she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Her body moved, looked down at its hands that were now on fire, but the fire was black now. Her body looked around with a grin, then began to shoot fire at Black Canary. CJ watched in horror, and as she struggled to gain control, as Black Canary managed to dodge most of the fire.

A small piercing white light suddenly blinded CJ and whatever was in control of her. When she could focus, she noticed Green Arrow at Black Canary's side. Both were staring at her in confusion, Arrow with a _hint_ more of anger. But when CJ threw fire at them again, well, not CJ, but whoever controlled her, the Shadow, the two jumped out of the way, and Green Arrow shot another arrow at her, causing another bright light to appear.

CJ continued to struggle, but the Shadow ignored her efforts, like she wasn't even there anymore. With a burst of anger, they shot fire from her body, and CJ heard them think that another one of those explosions couldn't get through this much heat.

CJ watched in horror as the Shadow that had control of her destroyed Green Arrows bow when he dropped it flinching away from the fire. Neither of them could get close enough to stop the Shadow, and Superman wasn't there to freeze her in ice. Wonder Woman and the others were all occupied with their own villains or trying to protect each other. It was just Black Canary and Green Arrow to protect each other.

But the Shadow was no longer interested in them. She heard herself laugh, then turn to other League members. "Let's show your friends just how dangerous you really are," the thing controlling her mouth said, specifically speaking to CJ. Hearing herself say that, laced with so much evil and hatred, and how she said it as if she enjoyed it as a hobby.

CJ screamed, feeling the rage build up. She had tried so hard to keep herself from hurting others with her powers, and then this _thing_ took over her and did it instead. She had come to think of the Leaguers her friends, even if she hadn't met or known all of them; they had helped her with her powers, and somewhat accepted that she wasn't a freak. They were her friends. They were _family_, no matter what anyone said. CJ believed it; they had done so much for her. She wasn't going to let this thing hurt them any longer.

The rage she felt burning within her, and the Shadow paused in his reign of burning down the city, feeling her scratching away at the walls. She heard her body gasp in surprise, which made CJ feel ever more confident. She let the fire explode, knowing that only all of her heat would give her control back. CJ let it all out with a scream, and the walls separating her from her body diminished in seconds, the Shadow no longer closing her in.

She heard someone nearby yell, "GL!" But CJ ignored it. This was the only way to save herself and her friends. The Shadow left her with a scream of pain, but it was a whisper to CJ. The heat seemed to take up every thought in her head. She was consumed by the fire, and the heat was so much more intense than before.

CJ felt strong in the heat, powerful. To be honest with herself, she was content to just stay in the heat forever. It felt like her Safe Haven, like a long lost part of her that had finally returned home. For the few seconds there, CJ forgot what she had been doing before it.

"Get everyone out of here! She'll blow up the whole city!"

CJ searched around, looking for whoever was near her. All she saw was red, yellow, orange; the colors of fire. It danced and flowed around her, like liquid. As she took a closer look, it was more like lava, but different. Hotter.

She blinked. She was in New York City. The portals. The Shadow.

What had she done? The heat around her looked as if it stretched on forever. Had she built up all this heat and burnt down the Big City? Had she killed everyone she knew?

In a burst of fear, she began to absorb the heat around her. It took seconds, but even they may have been too long. With this heat, she probably could have destroyed the whole planet, like a super nova.

As the fire returned into her, the key ready to lock it all away, she began to grow cold. The air temperature of 80 degrees Fahrenheit was 14 below compared to her discharge. She immediately thought of raising the temperature again, but pushed the temptation away. She would rather shiver than bring that harm to the city.

CJ, once she could see through the heat, didn't really know where she was. She was at the bottom of some large hole, like in a cave, directly above the sky. The rock walls around her had to be at least thirty feet high and wide, but uneven. Definitely not made by human tools and drills. There was some smoke radiating from the rock around her, and a green light in the sky that she could see. It was a shield to the sky, like tinted glasses.

She was so confused. Had she destroyed her planet and teleported to another? Had she teleported across the globe into some random mountain range? What part of the sky was green?

Then the green light disappeared, retreating around the rock, no longer in her sights.

She was about to fall to the ground shivering, but saw a face from the rock above. It was too far away for her to see, and she wondered who it could be. She caught fire, only enough to fly, which was only about 500 degrees Fahrenheit. She wouldn't allow herself to get up to the thousands degrees she had reached a minute ago.

As CJ floated higher, she began to see buildings, some clouds, and, eventually, the city. She had risen out of a large hole in the middle of the street, where an intersection had previously been. Luckily, no building had caved in under the loss of a foundation.

As she landed and returned to normal temperature to shiver, she realized that the green light she had seen was from Green Lantern. But next to him was another that was dressed in pretty much exact the same outfit. A second Green Lantern?

She took in the rest of her surrounding, finding the remains of a battlefield. Superheroes and villains alike lay on the cement, but only the heroes remained standing. They had all turned to look in CJs direction.

She almost cried in relief, and fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, knowing that she had caused the crater. She had almost killed them all.

She fell to the cement, pulling herself into a ball to keep warm. Her insides were warm with her fire, but she would not allow any of it to reach her skin. She was in control, and it had to stay within her to keep the others safe. She wanted to explain to them that she had done it to save them from the Shadow, that it was the only way. But in doing that, she could have melted the planet to crisps, and instantly felt guilty. She had almost blown up the planet to save the planet? It didn't make any sense, and she was glad that she was too cold to speak.

Dark flecks began to dot CJ's vision as she grew cold. She felt like she was in an ice cube. "I'm sorry," she whimpered again, wanting them to understand. This time, she got a response.

A warmth touched her on the arm, and she looked through her deep red hair to see a hand and a figure behind her. "We know."

* * *

_If you didn't know: Black Lightning and Wonder Woman were guarding unconscious Batman and Hawkman. _

_Superman was fighting Solomon Grundy. Red Tornado was fighting one of the OC's from the portal. Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. were fighting Copperhead._

_The man that had come through the portal before Black Canary was the man who had opened them on the other side. He's evil, obviously, and his shadow powers took control of CJ's body. CJ grew as hot as a volcano, maybe even hotter. Hot enough to burn through solid rock and create a huge crater thing in the middle of the city._

_The rest is pretty explanatory, and I hope everyone sort of understands._

_The chapter was really hard for me to write, mostly because I wanted something really bad to happen to CJ, and not only to the other Leaguers, but I also didn't want to give this Shadow guy too much credit. Hope you liked it!_


	15. Dark Shadows

**Here you go! A conversation with Raven, though it may be short. I hope it meets everyone's wants, and I'm sorry if it doesn't.**

**aspiringTechGuy: I thought the villain was Firefly, not Firebug. I really tried to give her an original name…. And last chapter I just had it that the super villains just jumped in and thought they could finally take down the League if they had help from the OC villains. I guess they failed. I was gonna have a few OC villains show up in the next book as well.**

**Chapter 15**

CJ didn't remember the trip back up to the Watchtower and into the lounge area. She had somehow obtained a rather warm and fuzzy blanket, and was very grateful for whomever provided it for her. She did remember Wonder Woman coming to visit her.

After CJ apologized many times, and Diana insisting that it wasn't her and that everyone understood, she told CJ about what happened.

Black Canary had successfully gone back to CJ's world and destroyed the teleporting devices, but one more had gone through before she could destroy them completely. She teleported back with a remote that Batman had made, and that was when CJ had seen the man, right before she had lost control.

CJ was told that that man had taken control of her, and his name was Dr. Raphael Norman, and had been trying to discover teleportation for years. When he finally did, he discovered that this world had people with powers, and he wanted an ability. He sent cameras through a portal, and studied this world, to see what needed to be done to obtain powers. Norman knew that there would be people to put him in jail if he got powers, and so created an army of willing people with the metagene who were intrigued by the idea of getting powers. He was now in a cell in Arkham.

CJ wasn't told how the man had figured out how to determine if one had the metagene or how he created a portal made for specifically one person. After she was told that he had taken control of her, she didn't want to listen anymore. She didn't understand half of it, and didn't want to. She didn't even want to think about today, and just wanted it to be over with already.

The last thing Diana told her was that the portal had injured Black Canary, and that she was still in a coma in the med bay. Also that no one else got hurt, and she didn't have to worry about it.

Wonder Woman left after making sure that CJ was okay, which she was. That didn't stop her from having another visitor.

CJ thought she looked familiar, but couldn't tell. She had a dark purple cloak around her, somewhat hiding most of her in the shadows. She removed her hood to reveal jet black hair that reached her pale shoulders and sat on the opposite side of the couch from CJ. At first, CJ thought that maybe she didn't understand personal space, seeing that there were three more couches and dozens of chairs to sit in. When she looked over to her, after squinting her eyes at the young woman that stared straight ahead, CJ finally recognized her. She was a Teen Titan, or had been with them at the battle.

Then she spoke, and CJ didn't try to stop her, but listened in silence, unmoving.

"I am Raven." CJ didn't know if it was her real name or her hero-secret-identity name, and she didn't clarify; it was unnecessary. "I know what it's like to not be able to control my powers. It's a little scary, having all the power and potential to hurt another. Sometimes, emotions take over, even for a split second, and someone gets hurt because of it. Fear, anger, anxiety, happiness; all of them. You're not prepared, and the powers are just instinct trying to protect yourself.

"I, and many others, have learned that you will never be a hundred percent in control of your powers. You may think you are, believe me, I have many times, but having emotions will always contain a connection to the powers. We can only hope that the control we do have will be enough." By the end, she had quieted and sounded as if she was trailing off, but she was done.

CJ felt tears spring to her eyes. Raven, like some of the others, knew what she was going through, but she was actually willing to spill her guts out. CJ could see that she was uncomfortable, maybe embarrassed and angry.

CJ didn't want to make anything worse, and _she_ definitely wouldn't have liked her listener to talk. She let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said softly, sure that she was heard across the couch. She was.

Raven stood, the deep purple hood replaced on her head to cloak most of her face in shadows, the cloak around her covering her shoulders and arms wrapped around her to make her seem darker. She and CJ shared one more small glance of understanding before Raven left the room in silence.

CJ really had needed to hear it. She had heard others say how it was difficult to control their powers, either to CJ or she had heard them from eavesdropping; but Raven had said it with emotion, had brought past experiences and possible future experiences into it. CJ had had similar situations, and was grateful that she was not alone.

The process of getting her powers in check was a very long and complicated one.

* * *

Ted Wallace suddenly showed up, making CJ wonder what he had been doing while she was down in New York with the others. She didn't make eye contact until he was sitting next to her, a cushion away, staring straight ahead.

Finally, he turned to her, and their gazes met. "Diana told me that you were here."

She shifted and looked away. "Did she tell you what happened?"

She could see him shake his head as he, too, turned away.

She sighed, not in anger or annoyance; she wanted to tell him, but was humiliated, guilty, shamed and embarrassed that she had almost burnt down the city. She told him anyways, hesitating at the part with Norman. She didn't know someone could take control of another's body like that, and it scared her. She never wanted it to happen again.

While she told him the story starting from where she had last yelled at him, he said nothing. He nodded at appropriate times to encourage her to continue to talk, and frowned when tears returned. When she almost broke, he still said nothing, and only waited. Somehow, he knew that she wanted him to stay where he was, silent, because CJ didn't want any comfort.

CJ was very grateful that he respected her untold wishes, and while he took it all in, she wondered how he did that. How he knew exactly how to act around her. She hadn't really seen him around anyone else, but she felt that he respected others' feelings and adapted to everyone like this. She grew uncomfortable for some reason knowing that he was kind to only sit there. It was how she and her sister Caroline spoke, when they needed to share their frustration or unhappiness.

She felt much better after a while, and he cheered her up immediately. She enjoyed hearing him speak about random yet interesting facts. "You know, there's a 2,346 to 1 chance that, if you're looking up at the moon at the right moment on a clear night, you just might…."

* * *

While Diana, Raven and Ted were nice to her, when Batman encountered her, she felt extremely guilty. And a little angry.

When she saw him walk in, she immediately stood, throwing the comfortable blanket around her. She didn't wait for him to begin. "I know why you're here. You're here to yell at me, and you know what, I don't want to hear it!" She was a little shocked that she was standing up to him, but his expression remained blank.

She sighed. "I know I messed up. I almost blew up the city. But I had to stop that Shadow Man. If I didn't, he would have used my powers to hurt you guys. I was only trying to help." She sighed again. It felt good to say all that. By how much she knew Batman, she knew that he was one hundred percent angry, but CJ still felt that she was right.

After a long moment of him staring at her, he simply asked, "You don't think we couldn't have handled it?"

She blinked, unconsciously holding her breath. The thought had never crossed her mind, and she immediately hated herself. But he rubbed it deeper into her face, and the whole time his voice remained even and calm, along with his face. "Do you know how many alien invasions this Earth has had? Do you know how many villains and crooks we've locked up? Too many to count, but I actually have. He took over your body and your powers, but honestly, your powers aren't that difficult to contain. With just enough subzero temperature, we could have stopped him. Superman has already proven that we can."

He took a menacing step forward, and though he didn't sound or look angry, CJ knew that he was, and jumped back in fear. She had said her piece, but he was proving her wrong.

"You said that you never wanted to hurt another person again. If the Justice League hadn't been there, you would have flattened the city, and the millions of people that reside there. Next time, think of that before you try to stop a villain on your own."

With one last odd and frightening moment held between them, he turned and left CJ to think that through. She did, and the conversation stayed with her for the rest of her life. He was completely right; she had thought she knew what she was doing, and she hadn't. She knew she could trust the League to stop her if she became a threat to this world.

But would they actually do it?

* * *

_If you didn't know: This was a short chapter, I know, but it didn't fit well with the next._

_Next chapter will be the last. I really enjoy writing about CJ, and I'm glad everyone likes her story as well. I'll just say that if anyone wanted to see a certain hero/villain and they weren't in this story, I promise I'll put them in the next book. Yes, there will be a next book. I would have made it all one but I didn't really like the idea of my story being 100,000 words. Well, 80,000, because this is 40,000 and the next will be close to that. I just think it's too much._

_So tell me who you want to see, and stay tuned to actually read them. Are there any suggestions? The last chapter is coming soon._

_To be continued…._


	16. Postcards

**I'll say sorry about this being the last chapter. I'm not upset that this is the last, though, because if you saw last chapter, there will be a second book! If you're following the story, be sure to check my profile for the next book, and be prepared for romance! I'm not good at romance, so my twin will co-write for a chapter or two. Enjoy, and be ready!**

**Trickster91: I haven't seen Frozen yet, but I really hope to. I hear it's really good. And is it alright if the two are in the next book? I already have the first few chapters laid out but have a perfect chapter for them to appear. I hate having to make you wait so long, but I promise I will put them in. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks to all of you, actually. Even if it's only a sentence, you guys make me smile and want to write even more. Final chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**Chapter 16**

The founders all sat in their rightful seats at their table, with CJ their point of view. They all stared at her, looking her up and down, making CJ shift uncomfortably.

From what she had been told, the seven had been discussing her, and her actions towards helping the team and others. She didn't know how Aquaman or J'onn had been told about all her activities, but they probably had some video lying around. Sitting around this table, they were supposed to be making a decision, or they already had. CJ didn't remember. She didn't even know what the decision was for. All she knew was that she was called down to discuss her actions.

Finally, with a nod from Wonder Woman, Flash, and J'onn, Superman stood from his seat, which was almost directly opposite her, right of Wonder Woman. "Do you know why you've been called down here, CJ?"

CJ shook her head no at the table in front of him.

He hit some kind of button on the table, and all of a sudden, a hologram picture popped up between everyone. On it, some video played.

The first clip was of CJ's first moments on this planet, when she was on fire. CJ tried to look away from the screen, but still saw the fire shoot everywhere. She was ashamed of what she had done, and didn't want to live through the event again. Why were they showing her this?

The next clip was of her in the quarantine room, when she had awakened due to some kind of dream. Then of her and Batman, then her own little experiment, another of her and Batman, and then the incident outside the med bay when Superman had put her in an ice cube. Then, somehow, they had gotten footage of her on the bridge, of her jumping off. And the last was of her in the city, flying around, while she was supposed to be evacuating, the news reporter asking her what her super hero name was, and her almost exploding when that man had taken over her body.

She blinked, thinking about what the video meant. Were they showing her all the wrong she had done, and why they should throw her back to her world? Were they going to lock her there and throw away the key? Half of the videos showed how unreliable CJ was for them. She understood why they would want her to leave. She was a danger in this world. To all of them.

What Superman said wasn't exactly that. "You have shown that you can, at times, be a threat to yourself, the League, and to the outside world." He paused, and CJ frowned, knowing that he was right. "You have also shown that you are a trusted ally."

CJ's eyes widened in shock. "An ally?"

He nodded, gesturing to their table. "We have all seen what you've done. At first, you were a little unstable, but once you got your powers under control, you used them for good. You saved those people when they fell off the bridge, even when you had no need to, and you defended that woman on the rooftop. Clearly, you want to help people."

CJ shrugged. "I was only doing what was right," she mumbled, she thought it had been quietly to herself, but he obviously heard.

"You are a true hero."

She smiled slightly at that, and she saw a little pride flicker in his eyes.

He made the hologram video disappear. "Are you ready to go back home?"

The question was so unexpected and out of the blue, CJ didn't think she had heard him right. "Go back home? Back to my world?" He nodded to answer her question.

She looked to Batman, to maybe see if it was possible, but he just continued to stare blankly at her. She looked down and away from them. She had thought about it a lot while she was on the Watchtower. In the beginning, she had wanted to go home, but now…. She had saved people with her powers. She helped people in this world. In her world, she was an awkward, quiet girl. But now, she was changed. In this world, she was confident. In this world, she was a hero.

She opened her mouth to tell them this, but couldn't find the right words. "I…. My powers allowed me to save people. I make a difference here. There, I'm just…." She didn't say anymore. She sounded selfish, like she only wanted to stay because of her powers. She was being greedy and-

Batman had stepped forward and now held a thick envelope out to CJ. "These are your credentials. You are now officially a citizen of the United States."

CJ almost gasped at him. He had known that she didn't want to go back home. She was so stunned that she couldn't completely register everything in her mind. She took the envelope and peered inside. Passport, birth certificate, social security number, driver's license; it was all there. She pulled out the license. There was a picture of her there, as if she had went to the DMV and had gotten it there, with a blank face and everything. How had he gotten a picture of her?

But she didn't ask that. "I thought you didn't trust me…."

Batman glared, but Superman answered. "He doesn't trust anyone," he said jokingly, but CJ didn't laugh with him. She was still too shocked. "The seven of us discussed this for a while. The bad does outweigh the good, but that doesn't mean that you're not a hero. You have shown that you do what you do for good, not evil. You may stay and continue to save people."

"Will I stay on the Watchtower?"

He shook his head slightly. "We've already arranged a place for you to stay, until you decide further."

CJ looked back down at the license at the address. "Genocian City? What…. How…." Why did it sound familiar?

Superman grinned. "He was willing to let you stay with him. Actually, he came up with the idea."

CJ wrinkled her brows in confusion. "Who?"

But her question was answered when Theodore Wallace was escorted into the room by Wonder Woman. CJ hadn't even seen her leave.

CJ almost rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said, seeing Wallace with a grin on his face. When his gaze met hers, the grin softened, but the happiness in his eyes remained.

"One more thing," Superman said, grabbing CJ's attention again as she shifted her gaze from Ted and slipped the license back in the envelope. Wallace and Diana stopped next to CJ, making a mini circle outside the circle table. The other League members had come out from behind their seats, and were hovering near them. Flash was the only other one that had come right up next to them. He smiled at CJ warmly, and she thought she saw pride in his eyes.

Batman, who was closest to the table, hit a button on it, and a beeping emanated from the hologram screen that appeared, grabbing all of their attentions. "Place your hand here," Batman said, gesturing to a glass panel on the table. CJ was confused as to what it meant, but did it anyway.

The screen brought up a picture of a handprint, and after a moment, CJ realized it was hers. Once the screen was finished scanning the print, she removed her hand. Batman hit a few more buttons, and then the picture of the print shrunk, being placed on a page.

At the top of the page, it read _Firebug_. Underneath, in smaller letters, it read _Real Name: Cynthia Jane Stahl._ On the left of the page was a picture of CJ in her fireproof outfit. Underneath it, it showed the handprint. Filling the page was text, but it was too far away to read.

"Computer, lock profile, authorization code Z-E-001," Batman said, to no one in particular.

Superman held his hand out to CJ. "Welcome to the Justice League."

* * *

After CJ and Wallace teleported down to Genocian City, Ted immediately began to show her around his apartment. She had had no belongings on the Watchtower, so had no luggage to unload.

His apartment was a lot neater than CJ would have guessed. The apartment opened into a small hall, with one door that was a small closet for coats and shoes, then opened into the living area. The living room and kitchen were one room, with all wood floors, separated by an island. They had to walk through the kitchen to get to the hall that led to the other rooms. On the left, there were two doors that opened up to the two bedrooms. One was obviously Ted's, with many little accessories that made it homey. Across from his room was the bathroom, and next to that was the study. This looked very much like the table he had at the Watchtower in her quarantine room. There were papers, journals, pictures, boxes and equipment everywhere. It could not be described any other way than a mess, but CJ smiled at it. This was part of him, and she understood that not all of his place could look presentable to outsiders. At least he kept it all to one room. The last room was hers. The walls were white, the bed was only a mattress, there was an empty table and dresser in the corners of the rooms, and the floor was a little dusty.

CJ settled in well. Living with Wallace was a perfect fit. CJ had a difficult time finding a job, but while she was at the apartment, she spoke to Wallace while he worked, like they had the first time they met on the Watchtower. She was happy that she could stay with the one friend that she had made. The two got close, closer than CJ would have ever expected.

When she lay in her new bed that night, after the two had put sheets and pillows and blankets on it, she curled up into a ball. Finally, she could say that she was happy in this world. She was a hero now. She didn't feel like a little girl trying to control her emotions anymore. She was in complete control. She had a new friend, someone that she would openly and actually call a friend. She could hear him typing away in the room across from hers, even though the shut door.

She slept long and deeply that night, knowing that she was truly herself. Coming into this world, she had discovered herself. She was fire. The fire had opened her eyes, lead her to emotions she had never felt before, and guided her towards her goals.

Her name was Cynthia Jane Stahl, and even if she told people that she preferred CJ, deep down inside, she knew that she really didn't mind if they called her Cynthia.

* * *

_Caroline Jade,_

_Hey sis. Sorry about the stranger handing you this letter. I couldn't give it to you myself, but I trust him. Long story._

_I know I skipped out on our lunch date. You know me. I'll admit, I was a wreck just thinking about it. For some reason, I felt like you were going to bring your fiancé to meet me, and I couldn't leave the apartment._

_I know that you're getting married to him, but I wasn't ready to meet him yet. We've been best friends since we were those little ugly eggs in mom. Maybe I felt like he was taking you away from me._

_Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. I didn't show up, and you've probably been trying to call me. You probably went to my apartment, too, and saw that I haven't been there in a couple days. If you're there now, it's been over a week._

_It's hard to explain, but I'm not coming home. I went to be alone, but I found people like me. Not _likeme_, of course, but they understand me. They have their own problems, problems they can't share with their loved ones, like I can't with you. But I'm happy. It feels right here. I can't leave them. We need each other, to stay sane._

_Don't worry about me. I'm in a good place. I'm not in a morgue, or lying in a ditch somewhere, or in rehab, or in jail. I'm with friends. Yes, I can call them friends. Even family._

_I'll miss you. You're my twin, and I know you'll understand. It has to be this way. I promise, one day, I will come and visit you. I owe it to you. And maybe I'll meet that husband and three kids of yours. I always imagined you having at least three._

_I also sent you a picture. Ask the stranger to give it to you now. In it are me and some of my new friends. All the way to the left is Deanna. She was the first one to accept me. To the right of her is Allen. He showed me that I shouldn't be scared, that this place is safe. Next to him is Dana. She showed me how to be strong, and that everyone has trouble accepting themselves. That's me in the middle. Don't be shocked by the hair. It's just the lighting. On the other side of me is Todd. He's a doctor, and a pretty young one at that. I didn't like him at first, but once I got to know him, he turned out to be really helpful in my trip. Next to him is Kenny. He was the one that officially welcomed me as one of their own. Don't even look at the kid all the way to the right. That's Allen's nephew, but he was just the twerp that photo bombed the picture._

_I hung this photo up in my room. These people really helped me discover who I am. That's why I'm staying. _They're_ why. I need them for stability, and they need me for support._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. This is the last you'll hear from me in a while. I might send another picture soon, a postcard maybe. There's no way to reach me. There are no mail services where I'm staying. Please don't search for me. I'm safe._

_I need this._

_I love you,_

_Cynthia Jane._

* * *

_If you didn't know: I made it so that it was Batman that was handing Caroline the letter. CJ asked Batman how she was going to send it, and he found a way. For some reason, he took it upon himself to be the one to give it to her. No one will know why he did it, except Batman and maybe Diana, or Alfred, or Clark. You get what I mean. He's Batman._

_And I gave them wrong names in the letter because I wanted the readers to know who they were, and also not lie to her sister too much. Allen is obviously Barry, Deanna is Diana, Dana is Dinah, Todd is Ted, and Kenny is Kent. I put Clark in there because he was the one that officially welcomed her to the Justice League._

_And yes, CJ and CJ are twins. They're not opposites, but they're as close to opposite as they can get._

_Was this a great ending? I think so. Thanks for all the support!_

_I REALLY enjoyed the last sentence, not from the letter. It shows how much she's changed._

_I'll only say _so long_ for a few weeks. This was the last chapter. CJ is _The Newbie _of the Justice League. CJ is _Firebug_._

**CJ will return in Book Two: Firebug.**

_My twin asked me to add this in, so I'm asking anyone that is reading this if they would like to make a cover image for the __next__ story, and maybe even the first book, if you want. For the __next__ book, I'm looking for a woman flying, on fire, obviously, but still able to see her fireproof jacket and clothing surrounded by the fire as well. I'd rather have it look more like a cartoon than real, if possible. If anyone's willing, message me. I'd love to have an original cover photo, and would be much appreciated. I'll keep the heart until I receive your piece. If you want, I'll add in a suggested character of yours as payment, or something. I'll repay you somehow, because an original cover would be amazing! You can send the picture to cherryxmountain . Thank you!_

_Cherry Mountain_


End file.
